Avatar World One Shots
by Freyaloves
Summary: Oneshots about mainly Kataang :D Some Makorra is in here too. It's really kinky stuff and you'll soon find out why it's rated M. *EDIT* Updates will be sporadic. And I changed it from crossover, so
1. His Tattoo's

_One hundred years before_

_Aang's heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He was being led to the Temple where he would get his tattoos to show he was a master. Outward, he looked calm; Gyatso had told him that he had to be professional about this. He was one of the youngest airbenders to be proclaimed a master, but then again, that was partly because he was the Avatar. _

_Aang had just found out two days ago, and still couldn't believe it. More likely wouldn't believe it. Especially with the news that came with it. A war was starting with the Fire Nation. Aang didn't want to believe that either. He was such a peaceful child, a vegetarian, and a monk who believed all life was sacred, so why waste it on a war? But the Monks said he must prepare, so they raised him to master and planned on shipping him off to the Northern Water Tribe for training. That meant he had to get his tattoos._

"_The process of getting your tattoos is very painful, Aang." Monk Gyatso had told him that morning. "But it is also very rewarding." Gyatso smiled and pointed to the arrow on his head. "The girls can't resist it."_

_Aang had blushed and told Gyatso that he didn't want them if girls liked them. Gyatso smiled and told Aang that one day, he'd love a girl with all his heart, and want nothing more than to kiss her.  
"Ew, gross!" Aang had said. But he knew Gyatso was right, one day, he would love someone. Life just happened that way. But he hoped that day was far off._

_The procession of Monks had finally reached the Temple. Inside, they instructed Aang to disrobe to his small clothes. Aang did so with showing as little embarrassment as possible. He knew that he would have to take his small clothes off eventually. Then they began washing his body so he was cleansed of his old self. When they were done, Aang felt no different, but Gyatso had said as much. It was just for ceremony. _

_Next the Monks asked him if he had eaten any meat, to which he said no. Then they took him into a room where there was a wooden table with leather straps that looked too worn to hold back a fly. It had obviously been used for as long as possible so they did not need to kill another animal to get new ones. Around the table were three women with their hair shaved off halfway to show their arrows. In each ones hand was a razor that every Monk and non- Monk used to shave their head. At the three women's feet was a brush and bucket of blue dye. Gyatso had explained to Aang that they would be scraping the skin and filling it with dye. Aang shivered and tried to hug himself to keep the women from seeing, but it was of no use. They'd see all of him and he could do nothing about it._

_The Monks strapped him to the table on his stomach. "First, they'll be doing your legs." Gyatso informed him. He then handed him a foul smelling drink and said, "It will ease the pain." _

_Aang gulped it down, and almost choked; it was as foul tasted as it smelled. But he managed to get it down. Immediately he started to feel woozy. "What is it?" He asked, shaking his head to trying to get that woolen feeling out of it._

"_Poppy. A wondrous plant, it heals, can make hallucinations, and much more, why – no you don't want to hear of it. But you are lucky. In my day, we had none of this."_

"_Why does it make me feel like my head is full of wool?" Aang asked._

"_We added some alcohol to it, enough to get a man tipsy, and more than enough to get a boy drunk. Now lie still so the women can start."_

_Aang had not notice how his legs and arms had been till now. He closed his eyes and calmly schooled his limbs to still. He then tried to think happy thoughts, like the time he and Gyatso had first made fruit pies, or when he had taken Aang out of the Air Temple to Omashu. Aang noticed how almost all his happy memories had to do with Gyatso, and smiled up at the Monk. Gyatso was like a father to him, always there, making sure he was safe. Gyatso smiled back sadly and Aang only dimly felt the razor as it scraped from his foot to knee._

"_Be strong Aang." He heard Gyatso voice say,_

. . . and then he awoke.

He was lying on Appas tail in the middle of a forest. Sokka and Katara were sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. Or more like Sokka was snoring loudly and Katara was looking as beautiful as ever.

Aang rubbed his bared arms self-consciously. His dream had made him remember all too well of the pain and Gyatso. It made him feel dirty. He needed to bathe. So he slowly rose from Appa's tail and began to make his way toward the small river he had seen when they arrived the night before.

Once he was there, he pulled off his shirt and pants. When he was down to his small clothes, he looked around to make sure no one had followed him. He was all alone. Aang hastily pulled them off and jumped into the water, submerging himself from the waist down. He waded further into the water and was disappointed that it only went up to his waist. He was hoping it would be deeper so he could swim some.

"Whatever." Aang muttered, and began to bathe.

Katara yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sun was bright in the sky and the air was warm. Katara scolded herself for sleeping so late, she was supposed to go down to the river and clean the dirty clothes. And she was also hoping that she could wake early enough to get a quick bath. She looked over at Sokka, who was still sleeping, and thought that she could still go take a bath. She looked over to where Aang would have been, and was surprised to see he wasn't there.

'Probably looking for some fruit,' Katara thought. She got up and began gathering her clothes and Sokka's, then went over to Appa and gathered whatever Aang had left. She grabbed the basket she had made not that long ago and put all the dirty clothes in it, and began to walk to the river.

As she walked she couldn't help but think of Aang. It had been a couple of months since she found him, true, and even though now and then he showed his age, lately he'd been acting much, much older. Katara knew what was wrong, or thought she did. He was just worried about mastering all the elements and saving the world, which, she admitted, was a lot to worry about.

Strangely her thoughts wandered to his tattoos. She had always been fascinated by them, and yes, found them very attractive. She remembered the first time she had seen them, in her Gran Grans igloo, and the urge to trace them with her fingers. The urge was still there, and stronger still since they had kissed. But she didn't want those feelings; she didn't want to feel that way. But as much as she tried to deny it, it was –

"Oh my." Katara gasped. She could see the river ahead, and it in naked, was Aang.

His tattoos showed up strikingly blue against his pale skin. The wound like snakes up his back and his arms, to his head. Her eyes traced them to the bottom of his back; to where the water blocked off the rest. Her heart was beating to fast in her chest, she felt warm everywhere. She physically ached to see where that blue line led.

She sat down behind a tree and tried to get a hold on herself. She shouldn't be looking at Aang like that, but . . . for a 112 year old, his body was beautiful. Suddenly he turned around and began walking up to the bank. The water dropped lower and lower and no matter how embarrassed Katara was, she couldn't turn away. The blue line flowed from his inner thighs to the front of his legs, winding around them. Part of the line was obscured by the beginning of hair in-between his legs. Katara blushed profusely at what was nestled in the hair.

When he was on the bank he used airbending to dry himself off, and began to dress. Katara was almost relieved when he was dressed and she needn't look anymore, but even dressed she couldn't help but stare at him and try to imagine how he could look that way, and still be the boyish Aang she knew.

Aang airbended himself dry and began to dress. The hair on his arms and neck were raised, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. Once he was dressed, he suspiciously looked around. He could've sworn that he'd seen someone when he turned around, but alas, no one was there. He was alone.

Back at camp, he found Sokka muttering something about meat and Katara. And looking around, Aang noticed that Katara wasn't there.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked; a touch of concern in his voice.

"Probably off washing the clothes; she said she would yesterday, remember?" Sokka replied, unconcerned. "What I'm wondering is, where's the food? And where have you been?"

Even though Aang's heart was in his stomach, he managed to reply with, "Had a bad dream, and went to meditate."

'It must've been Katara.' Aang thought. 'If she was washing clothes, she would've had to have gone to the river. And she would've seen me.' The realization of this made Aang blush. He was never comfortable with people seeing him naked, and Katara just made it ten times worse.

But then again, maybe no one was there to begin with. But the only way for Aang to find out was to ask Katara herself. This was something he didn't want to do.

"I'll go find her." Aang said, trying to sound cheery. Sokka spared him a glance, and then went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

Aang went back to the river and walked along the bank until he saw Katara. She was half naked, waterbending the stains out of her clothes. Aang blushed. He had seen her this way before, but he couldn't get used to it. But before he could go forward, Katara stripped of her small clothes and began unbinding her chest binds.

It felt like his heart had stopped. She was standing there, perfect in every way. And no sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, did Katara's hand stray to her collarbone, where she idly stroked it. Aang's breath hitched. He knew he shouldn't be looking, especially when she was doing something so intimate, but he couldn't turn away. She was beautiful.

"Aang!" Katara half screamed. She tried to cover herself as best she could.

Aang blushed and stammered, "I was looking for you . . . Sokka's hungry."

Katara's beautiful face was red from either embarrassment or anger, or both, as she said, "Sokka's hungry? And that gives you the right to watch me naked?"

"Does it give you the right to look at me naked?" Aang asked; his face equally red.

Katara gasped and sat down heavily. "I guess we're even then."

"So you were looking at me!" Aang said.

"I couldn't help it," Katara said sheepishly, a blush staining her dark cheeks. "Your tattoos . . ."

"Monk Gyatso said the girls couldn't resist them." Aang said softly. He didn't know that they would go as far as to watch him naked, but Gyatso was right. And he was right about another thing too; Aang did love a girl, and would do anything for a kiss.

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"Oh, nothing." Aang lied.

They sat there awkwardly for a few moments until Katara said, "I need to get dressed."

Aang blushed again and turned around. Even though his back was turned, he couldn't help but imagine what those clothes were hiding as he heard them being pulled over limbs.

When she was finished she told Aang he could turn around. When he did, she asked him listlessly if he could help her dry the clothes. He agreed just as listlessly, and as Katara waterbended the water out of the clothes, Aang airbended them dry. Once they were finished, Katara folded them and put them in her basket and they headed back to their camp in an awkward silence.

Before they got there though, Katara suddenly asked, "What did you think of me?" It sounded rush, as if she had forced herself to say it.

All Aang could do was answer truthfully. "I thought you were beautiful." And the pure honesty in it made Katara's heart clench.

She blushed and said quietly, "I thought you were handsome."

Aang smiled and stood a little straighter, though he didn't let the compliment get to his head. All he could do was be happy that Katara thought him handsome.

Katara also stood a little taller. She didn't know why, but Aang compliment made her feel a whole lot better about herself. But she did know why, she just wouldn't acknowledge it. She couldn't tell herself that she loved him.

* * *

**_A/N: Finished my first one! I hoped you liked it, and tell me if you think I should continue, or start some ficlets, either one I have ideas for! Updates might be on a shaky scheduel, it's almost the end of school, so a lot of projects and what not. Reviews welcome!_**


	2. Dreams

"Katara . . . Katara . . . Katara!" Aang half yelled, half moaned. He promptly woke up, and regretted it. Katara herself had woken up, and was now gathering Aang in her arms, thinking he had had a nightmare.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked, concern showing plainly in her voice.

Aang cringed and hid his face in her hair to hide his shame. "I . . . had a dream." He said shakily. He tried not to lie to Katara.

"What was it about?" She pressed softly.

"I-I don't want to tell you." Aang said. The fronts of his pants were sticky.

Katara sounded hurt when she asked, "Why not? You usually tell me about your dreams if they're bothering you."

Aang looked over Katara's shoulder and saw that Sokka was awake and listening quietly. So he answered hastily. "I, uh, just don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

Katara pulled away and looked at Aang with sad eyes. "Are you sure?"

Aang nodded regretfully. He didn't like hurting Katara, even in the smallest ways.

To change the subject, Katara said, "So while we're all up, why don't we head done to the lake?"

Aang knew why. Yesterday it was decided that today Katara would wash the clothes while Sokka and him bathed, then she herself would bathe when they were gone.

Sokka wrestled himself out of the blankets and started grumbling about breakfast. Katara started gathering loose articles of clothing to wash, and Aang stayed where he was, not wanted to move from under his cover.

"Come on Aang, we're leaving." Katara said. She had the clothes in a basket at her hip. Sokka stood beside her, idly looking at his nails.

Aang got up quickly with a gust of wind and began speeding toward the lake, as if he was racing them, excited that they were going swimming, when really he didn't want Katara to see him. Once he was at the lake, he stripped down quickly to his small clothes and jumped into the lake, swimming as far out as he could while keeping within eyesight.

He saw Sokka and Katara on the bank, and turned around when Sokka began to undress. He felt the vibrations in the water when Sokka jumped in. Once it was safe, he turned back around, only to see Katara with only her small clothes on. She was waterbending the stains and dirt out of Sokka's clothes.

Sokka himself was slowly wading toward Aang, an intent look on his face. Aang shied away from the glance, sinking in the water until only his head from the nose up showed.

"So, Aang." Sokka started.

"So. . ." Aang said back, a little perturbed by Sokka's mood.

"About this morning . . . if you want to talk to me about it, you can, you know." Sokka said, a little awkwardly. He wasn't used to giving advice.

Aang's face instantly turned red from mortification. The thought off telling the brother of the girl he was madly in love with that he had just had a dream about her in which they did things only married couples did . . .

"Uh. . ." Aang scratched his neck awkwardly.

Suddenly Katara called out, "Aang, why's your pants sticky? What is it?"

Before Aang could do anything, Sokka said, "It's a guy thing Katara, don't worry about it."

Aang heaved out a relieved sigh when Katara let the subject drop, but his face was still red from embarrassment. Sokka was looking at him all knowingly.

"It's normal for guys to go through that, you know." Sokka said quietly.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. You're just becoming a man. Your voice will get deeper, you'll have hair in new places, and you'll have dreams like that." Sokka said the last a bit awkwardly. But he had good reason. He was standing half naked next to another half- naked person, talking about dreams concerning his sister in which she was doing stuff only married people do.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang would've gone for a hug, but being half naked and all . . .

"You're welcome, buddy." Sokka reached over and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

Then they went their separate ways to finish bathing. All the while Aang couldn't help but look at Katara as she bended the last of the stains from her clothes. When she was done, she hung them up to dry, and then began wading into the water herself.

Aang knew he was being selfish, but he wished Katara hadn't. She then, to Aang's embarrassment, came up to him in the water and asked if he wanted to practice.

Aang said yes because he didn't want to deny her after he said no to telling her his dream. But since the water only came up to his knees, he awkwardly tried to cover some of himself by crossing his legs.

This seemed to affect his bending, or maybe it was Katara, for as she bended a small amount of water towards him, when he tried to bend it back, it splashed back into the water.

"Aang, your posture is usually really good, but right now your stance is ridiculous, and affecting your bending." Katara said. She tapped on his right knee and said, "Bend your knees."

Aang obeyed, but he only managed to untwine his legs. He usually wasn't this embarrassed around Katara.

"Aang," Katara said, exasperated. "Widen your stance!"

Aang reluctantly did so, bending his knees until they were far apart.

"Good." Katara said, pleased. "Now, position your arms . . ." She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Aangs neck from behind, to position his arms. "Like this." She said when she was finished.

Aang had a moment of déjà vu from the time she had done something similar when she was showing him the octopus. When the moment passed, he noticed how hot his face felt.

Katara bended a complex water form from the water, and passed it on to Aang. Aang, with his stance adjusted, was able to easily pass it back. Katara then added more water to the form, and made it even more intricate. But Aang's eyes had decided to stare intently at Katara, and he was too focused on her that he was totally oblivious to the water heading for him.

He snapped out of his trance when the water hit him.

"Aang, I'm so sorry!" Katara said, rushing over to him.

"It's okay, really." Katara wide blue eyes wrenched at his heart. "It didn't even hurt." The last came out at a hoarse whisper. She was just so beautiful.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah?" Aang replied. Katara began twiddling with her thumbs. "What is it?"

"Will you please tell me about your dream?" The pleaded tone made Aang flinch.

"Well, it's just that . . . you know . . . it's embarrassing." Aang said, his face reddening again.

"Please tell me?" Katara said sweetly. She went beside Aang and held his hand, looking into his eyes innocently.

Aang cleared his throat roughly. "Promise you won't hate me and we'll still be friends?"

"I promise." Katara replied.

"Well, we were, um . . . you know, doing _things_."

"What kind of 'things', Aang?" Katara asked softly.

"Um," Aangs face reddened considerably more, and he scratched his neck awkwardly. "You know, things married couples do."

It took Katara a moment to understand what he was referring to, and when she did, her face reddened considerably too. "Oh."

"Yeah." Aang said. He wished he hadn't have told her. At the sight of her embarrassed face, Aang added, "Sokka said it's because I'm becoming a man."

"Oh." She said again. After a while she smiled and said, "I noticed your voice is getting deeper."

Aang smiled too.

"Well, I guess we better be going." Katara said after a while.

"Yeah." Aang said, and they began heading back to shore.

Sokka was already there and dressed. When he saw Aang and Katara, he raised an eyebrow at Aang, and Aang nodded. Sokka smiled.

They dressed and headed back to camp, Sokka complaining about being hungry as usual. Katara avoided Aangs eyes when he looked at her. Each time she did, his dropped a little lower.

"You two are being awfully quiet." Sokka said suddenly when they reached camp.

"Oh, we're fine." Katara said. It seemed to have a double meaning.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Katara said, and actually smiled at him.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Number 2! Sorry for centering my fanfics around cleaning clothes, I'm kinda low on inspiration. So if you want to, I'll take suggestions! But I don't know if my next one should be smut or not. So tell me! I'm also thinking of doing a Legend of Korra fanfic, centered around Korra's romantic life. So, Mako or Bolin? So far I'm a Makorra shipper, but today's episode, with Bolin all sad . . . I know the creators said it's kinda a Katara/Zuko relationship between Mako and Korra, because some people wanted it in Avatar, and it just makes me feel that Bolin is Aang in this situation. Loving Korra with all his heart, but she just leading him on, going for the mysterious boy. Anyways, tell me what you think! And one last thing; for the life of me, I can't remember what episode it was where Katara was showing Aang how to do the Octopus. If anyone knows, tell me please!  
_

_ Thanks, and R&R!_


	3. Face Stealer

_Aang was in the middle of a swamp, staring into the faceless face of a monkey. He jumped back startled, only to bump into something. Turning around, he saw more faceless beings. They were everywhere. To his left was a faceless woman. Beside her was a faceless child. Aang began running, trying to get away from the faceless people._

_Ko crawled out from behind a rock and began laughing madly. "Poor Aang." He called. "Poor, poor Aang."_

_And to Aangs horror, when he looked at Ko, he had Katara's face._

"No!" Aang screamed, sitting upright.

With his still sleep filled mind, he jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall until he reached Katara's room. They were staying with Zuko in the Fire Nation Palace now that he was King. They were all given special chambers. Zuko had thoughtfully placed Katara and Aangs room's two doors apart.

Flinging open her door, he walked towards her turned back. Slowly he reached out a hand and turned her over. For a spilt second the room was too dark to see her features. But then she opened her blue eyes and Aang threw himself against her.

"You still have your face." Aang said, relieved.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Katara asked. She sat up, causing Aang to lose his hold on her. "Which dream was it, Aang?"

Aang sighed and said, "It was the dream that Ko stole your face."

"Aang." Katara breathed. "Sit down." She moved over and patted the bed. Aang sat down without any reluctance.

It had been six months since Aang had defeated the Fire Lord. During that time Aang had been plagued with many nightmares, mostly about losing Katara. This wasn't the first time he had come to her with his nightmares. Neither was the nightmare of Ko stealing her face.

"I'm still here. I'll never leave you, Aang." Katara said soothingly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Was the ready reply.

Aang sighed again and rested his head on her shoulder. It wasn't very hard now. He had grown an inch or two. "I was so sure this time he really had your face."

"My face is still here, as you can see." Katara said. "My eyes," She looked into his eyes. "My nose," She touched her nose to his. "And my lips," slowly she leaned in and captured Aangs lips with hers.

Aang started to feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He just never could get used to Katara kissing him. Especially in the way she was now. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, and Katara wrapped hers around his bare shoulders.

When they pulled away for breath several seconds later, Aang said cheekily, "I wasn't finished yet!"

Katara laughed and pecked him on the lips. "That's better." Aang said.

When he made to move, Katara said, "Why don't you stay?"

"What will your brother think?" Aang asked.

"We're all but promised to each other, it won't matter." Aang smiled and lay down beside Katara.

"I love you." Aang whispered.

"I love you too." Katara said. Aang wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"So much." He whispered into her dark hair, and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Third one up! Woot woot! I know this is a little bit on the short side, but I didn't think it was time for any smut. But since it didn't take me that long, I'll start on another one, and hopefully post tomorrow._

_ Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I do take suggestions!_


	4. Makorra

Korra entered the gym only to find it empty.

"Whatever." She grumbled to herself. Bolin was probably still sleeping off a hangover, and Mako was probably with Asumi.

She began bending water from a cup on the bench, turned it into ice daggers, and sent them flying into one of the practice dummies.

About thirty minutes into her practice, she heard the door open. Fearing to turn around, she kept on at bending earthen discs into the net.

"Hey Korra." Came Mako's casual voice.

"Hey Mako." She tried to sound light-hearted, but it came out with a tone of hate.

"What's up with you now, Korra?" Makos voice sounded exasperated. He came up beside her and began firebending.

"You." Korra said at last, grudgingly.

"Me?" Mako said disbelievingly.

"I know I asked if we could still be friends, but I can't help but still want you." Korra looked at Mako shyly.

"Korra . . ." he began.

"No, don't say anything! I can't help it if I love you!" Korra could feel her face redden.

"Korra, can we not do this right now? I know I said I liked you, but it's all really confusing right now."

Korra stopped her earthbending and nodded reluctantly. "Can we practice firebending?" She asked to change the subject.

"Okay." Mako said, relieved that Korra had let the subject drop.

They began to bend small amounts of fire at each other, slowly, practicing the motions. After a while, they got more aggressive.

Korra did an especially complex move, and Mako was too slow to block it.

"Mako!" Korra screamed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Mako answered. His shirt was scorched from where the fire had hit him. "It just burnt my shirt."

"Then take it off! It could relight!" Korra said frantically. She went up to him and began to remove the shirt.

Mako made a hissing noise between his teeth. "Maybe some did hit me."

Korra took the rest of the shirt off gently. "Here, sit down, and I'll heal you."

Korra led him to one of the benches and sat him down. She went to get the cup of water from the bench, and came back with it surrounding her hands. "It might hurt a little at first."

"Get it over with." Mako said between clenched teeth.

The burn was about the size of an apple, on the front of his chest. Korra gently placed her hands on his chest. Immediately Mako grunted and tensed. Then as Korra gently rubbed the water into his chest, he began to relax.

"That feels nice." He said after a while.

Korra blushed and looked into his eyes. Mako looked back, and something was different. Suddenly Mako placed one hand over Korra's on his chest.

"I thought –" Korra began, but Mako stopped her with a kiss.

Mako knew he shouldn't be doing this, but something in Korra's eyes had changed his mind. He had realized he needed this.

When they pulled apart, Korra asked, "Have you ever . . .?"

"No." Mako was slightly embarrassed at how husky his voice was.

He kissed her again, and this time Korra kissed back even harder, trying to gain dominance. Mako smiled against her lips. He was going to put her in her place.

Grabbing her tunic, he tugged it above her head, briefly separating their lips. When it was over her head, he went back to kissing her, even harder this time. Korra whimpered against his lips.

That snapped him out of his trance.

"Did I hurt you?" Mako said, pulling away from her.

"No," Korra panted, "you're not kissing me enough."

Mako was instantly back into his trance. He kissed her lips seductively, biting and sucking. He didn't know how long they stood there and kissed, but he remembered using firebending to heat his lips. Korra had gasped and parted her mouth, letting him in.

His tongue explored her, tasting, trying things he had never done before. Korra kissed back, trying to force her tongue into his mouth. She just wouldn't give up a fight.

Mako pressed her against the wall, their chests flush against one another's. His blood felt on fire, and suddenly there were too many clothes in-between them. Korra seemed to read his thoughts, and began tugging at her chest bindings.

Mako gently placed a hand against her bosom. "Let me do it."

Korra nodded and Mako began pulling them off. Every now and then, his hand brushed against her chest, and she gasped. She had never felt this way before, never felt the fire of need in her stomach. Never needed someone's touch so much.

"Mako." She gasped his name as the last binding fell loose.

He looked at her breasts in awe. Never had he seen anything so perfect. The dark skin surrounded even darker nipples, perfectly rounded. Mako's hand reached out and tentatively touched them. Korra gasped again and pressed his hand harder to her breast.

"More." She panted.

Mako complied, slowly massaging each breast. Korra moaned and arched into him, making noises no man had heard from her before. She whimpered again, and Mako slowly took a nipple between his lips.

Korra moaned even louder. She needed more. Mako sensed this, and began sucking.

"Hey bro, can I –" Korra gasped in horror at the sound of Bolin's voice.

He took one look at them, both shirtless, with Korra's nipple in Mako's mouth, said, "Not again!" And high tailed out of there.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled in vain.

"I'm so sorry." Korra said, horrified. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Don't be, it's mostly my fault." Mako replied. He grabbed her clothes from the floor. "Here, get dressed."

"_Your_ fault?" Korra asked skeptically. "I'm the one who burned your shirt off, and started this whole mess." The last part was muffled as she tugged her tunic over her head. She didn't even bother to put her chest bindings back on.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't kissed you, this wouldn't have happened." Mako said, his temper rising.

"Yeah, but I kissed you back!" Korra was getting defensive.

"I kissed you more!" Mako yelled.

"I love you!" Korra said. Immediately her face reddened. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that . . ."

Mako's face was flushed too. "I, um, don't know that you should be sorry."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, a tone of hopefulness to her voice.

"I don't know yet." Mako answered truthfully. That would have to be enough for now.

"Oh." Korra said sullenly.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Mako said, "I guess I better go check on Bolin."

"Yeah." Korra agreed glumly.

"I'll um, see you later then." Mako said, and then departed.

When he was gone, Korra sunk to the floor and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do about that boy.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I'm starting a habit, aren't I? Well, don't count on it. I have a rough outline for my next chapter, and it should be up __Wednesday. After that, I'm clueless. So I need your suggestions!_

_ And for my Merlin readers, sorry I haven't updated We Didn't Make it to Fyrien - I've been working on this. I have an idea for how to end it, and it will probably take 2 chapters._

_ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R&R!_


	5. Proposal Advice

Aang stood up and sighed exasperatedly. No matter how much he meditated, he couldn't get rid of his boredom. He had tried to talk to Sokka, but he was too busy with Suki now that they were married. He had tried to talk with Zuko, but he was too busy with Mai now that _they_ were married.

"Everybody's getting married!" Aang said; kicking at the small pillow on the floor he had been sitting on.

Katara had been marrying age for over a year now, and Aang still had a year to go. He would marry her the day he turned sixteen. But that meant proposing to her when he was still fifteen . . .

He had begun making the betrothal necklace a few days ago. But first he had had to work up the courage to ask Hakkoda how it was customarily made. Just the thought of that encounter made his face burn.

"Um . . . Hakkoda?" Aang had asked the last day they were in the Southern Water Tribe. He would never have come, but knowing this was his last day here for a while, and he knew he couldn't ask Katara, he had worked up the courage to ask Hakkoda.

"Yes, Aang?" Aang had finally gotten him to stop saying, 'Avatar'.

"I was, um, wondering . . ." Aang scratched his neck awkwardly.

"About?" Hakkoda said gently.

"How to make a betrothal necklace." Aang said in a rush. His face began to burn with Hakkoda's all knowing smile.

"For my daughter, if I don't miss my guess."

Aang nodded, fearing his voice would squeak. He hadn't fully gotten over puberty. "If that's okay?"

Hakodda smiled and said, "I see the way you two look at each other. I know you'll make my daughter happy. But to make a betrothal necklace, you must know why they were made . . ."

Hakkoda then went into a long detailed story about how betrothal necklaces had been created; Aang tuned most of that out. When he began to explain the process of creating one, Aang made sure to pay close attention.

Finally, Hakkoda ended with, "But be sure to present it to her at moonlight, as is custom. Be on both your knees. If she accepts," at Aangs horrified look, he added, "which I'm sure she will, it is custom to kiss your soon to be wife on the lips once. You cannot kiss again until the wedding."

"What?" Aang practically yelled. "You mean I can't kiss Katara for a couple of months?"

"I didn't know you were so familiar with my daughter," Hakkoda said dryly. At Aangs abashed look, he added gently, "But that is a very old custom. Katara herself probably doesn't even know it. You don't have to abide it."

"Thank you, Hakkoda." Aang said.

"Call me 'dad'." Hakkoda replied. Aang grinned.

"Dad," Aang said it awkwardly, he had never had a father, "Did you abide that law after you proposed to Katara's mom?" Aang knew that was a touchy subject, but he had to know.

Hakkoda seemed to look inward for a moment, a sad smile on his face. Then he said, "No, I did not." And grinned.

Aang grinned too.

Aang went back to the present. He had almost finished the necklace. He seemed to remember Hakkoda saying that you had to show it to the father first, but that wouldn't be possible now that they were back in the Fire Nation. It wouldn't matter anyways.

Aang walked over to his small desk and began working on the necklace. Soon, he would propose to Katara.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Is it already my fifth? Wow, I'm on a roll. Anyways, this is kinda short, but I'll have to leave you with it. My next chapter might not be up for a few days, depending if I want to make Jokermask18's request short, or long. (The request was to go into detail about Tenzins love before Pema.)_

_ Enjoy, suggest, and review!_


	6. Tenzin's Love Life Part 1

Tenzin walked dejectedly in the Air Temple where he was raised. Pema had just confessed her love for him, and with him being with Soralia and all, had just made one huge confusing mess. He was hoping to find his father, Aang, alone so they could talk. Tenzin knew that Aang liked to meditate in the garden this time of day, so he went there first.

Upon arrival, he was disappointed to find that his father was not there. When he turned around to leave, he ran right into an oncoming Aang.

"Father, pardon me!" Tenzin said hurriedly.

Aang only chuckled and clapped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tenzin."

Tenzin didn't need to look up at his father anymore, since they were the same height, but even so, Aang had an aura around him that made him seem taller. "Father?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Aang answered. "What's on your mind, son?"

"It's just that Pema confessed her love for me, and I think I love her too, but with me being with Lin and all . . ." He trailed off into a distressed silence.

Aang smiled sadly and asked, "Here, come sit with me."

Aang led him to the center of the garden where a couple of mats lay on the ground. They both sat down and took the sitting position for meditation.

"If you haven't learned it from your history books," Aang said ruefully, "then you know how I struggled for your mother's affection."

Tenzin nodded. He'd heard enough lovey dovey tales in school about his parent's romantic love. Especially the story of The Cave of Two Lovers.

"Well, I've never had your problem, I've never loved another women but your mother."

Tenzin's face fell.

Aang noticed and added hurriedly, "But I can give you some advice. You say you think you love Pema and Lin," Tenzin nodded, "but you need to figure out which one you love more."

"I know that, dad." Tenzin interrupted exasperatedly.

"You didn't let me finish. What you should do is invite both of them to dinner without them knowing that the other is coming. You'll know which one you love when you see the other in a jealous rage."

Tenzin mulled it over in his mind. He thought it could work, _thought_ was the key world. "Thank you, Father." Tenzin said uncertainly. He stood up and bowed respectfully.

"You're welcome, son." Aang said, closing his eyes. "I hope it works."

Tenzin walked out of the garden. He hoped it would work.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, here's part one. After part two, there will probably be a delay. I HAVE to finish my other fanfiction before I can guiltless-ly continue this one. But while I'm gone, please, please, PLEASE suggest things to me. I'm running dry, guys!_

_ Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!_

_ SORRY for this. I didn't know Tenzin was really with Lin, so I changed it._


	7. Tenzin's Love Life Part 2

The day that Tenzin had been anxiously waiting for had finally arrived. His mother had prepared a nice meal, and made sure that his clothes were clean. He was wearing traditional Air Nomad clothes, since he had gotten his arrows not too long ago. His father had insisted that he wore clothes. Tenzin didn't want to because Aang was wearing the exact same thing.

"Oh, how you look like your father." Katara murmured as she stood them side by side. Either girl would be here any minute.

Tenzin gave her a sarcastically shocked look. "I wonder why."

Katara smiled sweetly.

Aang patted his sons shoulder. "When they get here . . . don't let either one over power you. They will probably be shocked, but don't let that unhinge you."

Tenzin nodded.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "Places everyone!" Aang said excitedly. Tenzin could definitely see the kid in him as he said that.

Aang went to open the door, Katara standing beside her husband. Tenzin stood behind them both. Any onlookers would say he _cowered_ behind them, but Tenzin knew he wasn't cowering.

Pema's happy face came into sight when Aang opened the door. "Hello Avatar Aang." She said respectfully.

Aang moved out of the way to let her enter, "It is nice to officially meet you, Pema." Aang replied.

Next Pema was greeted by Katara. "Hello, dear." Katara said warmly.

Pema smiled and murmured, "Hello, Master Katara."

"My, how beautiful you are!" Katara added. Pema blushed.

Finally Tenzin came into view. "Hello, Tenzin." Pema said shyly.

"Uh, hi." Tenzin said nervously. Aang gave him a reassuring smile.

Katara led Pema into the dining room, where they idly began chatting.

"So, where are you from?" Katara asked.

"A small Earth Kingdom village, not much." Pema said shyly.

Katara smiled and said, "I understand what you're going through, honey. You love Tenzin, don't you?"

Pema nodded and said quickly, "But he doesn't love me, does he? He's been with Lin for so long . . ."

"Don't worry about that now. We'll soon find out who he really loves." Katara said soothingly.

Pema nodded, not quiet believing.

Another knock sounded at the door, and Aang hurried to answer it. But Lin never knew it when she saw his regal face.

"Hello, Avatar Aang." She said coolly.

"Hello." Aang said, a touch rankled. The way she held herself, and addressed him . . . she was reeking with arrogance. Just because she was Toph's daughter didn't change anything. At least Toph had a sense of humbleness to her.

Lin didn't wait for Aang to move, she strolled calmly by him, and into the dining room. When she saw Tenzin sitting beside Pema, her face contorted in rage.

"What is she doing here?" Lin barked, her face very red from fury. "I thought you loved _me_!"

Tenzin looked at her in a new light. This is what his father had meant, and he suddenly knew who he really loved.

"No, I don't. You were wrong, Lin. Goodbye." Tenzin said coolly.

Lin's eyes looked about to pop out of her head. Then she turned around and stomped out of the house.

Aang smiled pleasantly along with Katara, and Tenzin deflated. That had taken some out of him. He looked over at Pema shyly, but she seemed down to Earth with everything that had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, of course. I was just surprised that you didn't tell me she was coming, but I understand."

Tenzin hesitated a moment, her eyes seemed to swallow him whole. "The reason why I asked you both to come was because I was trying to decide who it was I really loved, and wanted to marry," he swallowed awkwardly, "and I chose you."

Pema's eyes opened wide, and then she threw herself at Tenzin. "You don't know how happy you've made me, Tenzin!" She pulled back long enough to kiss his lips, hers full of life and passion. Tenzin's eyes opened wide in shock, then closed again as he settled into the kiss.

"Umm," Aang said awkwardly. "I'm very happy for you son, but could you take this somewhere else?"

Tenzin barely heard as he scooped up his soon-to-be bride and carried her outside. They were going to have a long walk.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I hope I made everybody happy with this prompt. I knew I could do better, but you'll have to deal with this! Give me more suggestions!_

_ Read, enjoy, and review!_

_ Changed it, finally!_


	8. Cactus Juice

"You need to loosen up, Katara." Toph said.

Katara was pacing restlessly up and down their camp, clearly upset about something. She had been this way for a couple of hours now, and Toph didn't have a clue as to why.

"Loosen up? Me, loosen up? I'm as loose as a, a . . ." Katara trailed off into a sulky silence.

"Taut rope?" Toph put in. If she could see, she would've sworn Katara was scowling at her now.

"You know what Toph; I don't need any of this." Katara said, angry. "Do we have anything to drink here besides water?" Katara asked as an after-thought.

"What are you suggesting, Katara? Do you want _alcohol?_" Toph feigned being incredulous. "I thought better of you."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Katara said angrily, "Do we have any tea or something like it?"

A sudden thought occurred to Toph. She still had some cactus juice from when they were in the desert. Maybe if she could get Katara to drink it, she would loosen up. "Yeah, I've got something, just give me a minute."

Toph went over to her rock tent and began rummaging through her things. Finally her hand came in contact with the prickly skin of the cactus plant. She grabbed one of her cups, made a sharp knife with earthbending, cut open the plant, and poured it all into the cup. She just hoped Katara wouldn't notice what it was before she drank it.

She headed back outside and used her feet to 'see' where Katara was. She was pacing again, a couple of feet ahead. When she spotted Toph, she all but ran to take the cup from her.

"Thank you." Katara said curtly before downing the cup in one go.

She handed the cup back to Toph, feeling a little woozy. "What was that?" She asked thickly. "Did you really give me alcohol?"

"Oh course not, Katara." Toph said matter-of-factly.

Katara felt so light that she could fly away. "Do you have any more of it?"

"Sorry, but no." Toph replied.

She started to walk away, when Katara said, "Where're you going?"

"To find Twinkle Toes, why?" Toph asked. Katara had begun to walk around as if in a daze, looking around as if she had been blind her whole life, and had suddenly found herself able to see.

"You know what; I think I'll go with you. I have a few choice words to say to that boy." She began to drunkenly stagger towards Toph, and then started head to where Aang and Sokka had gone. They had found a pond near their camp-site, and had decided to have a day of fun.

Along the way, Katara would mumble incoherent words to herself, and stagger. When they finally reached the pond, Toph blessed the Spirits for that, Katara walked to the beach and began to call to Aang.

"Aang! I have something to tell you!" Katara's voice was pitched high, and had a lilt to it, as if she were singing.

Aang started waded back toward the bank, his face a perfect mask of confusion. "What is it?" Aang asked when he reached the bank.

"Help me undress." Katara said, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Aang blushed and stammered, "That wouldn't be, um, appropriate."

"And why not? I just want to swim with you. Wouldn't you like that, Aang?" Katara tried to say seductively, but only managed to slur.

Aang was really worried now. "Toph, what's wrong with her?"

Katara sniffed loudly. "There is nothing wrong with me." And began to undress.

"Toph!" Aang said loudly, hoping she would be able to stop this madness. "Help!"

"I gave her some cactus juice!" Toph said. "She was just so stressed out. I thought it would help!"

But Katara was already wadding into water, and Aang spared not a second in following her. She was in no condition to be swimming.

"Katara!" Aang called after her.

"Follow me, Arrow Boy." Katara turned around and made kissy faces at him. "Come along."

Aang was angry with himself that he blushed. He should be worried, not blushing at every other word she said. "Katara, I'm being serious."

"I can hear that, Arrow Boy. _You_ need to loosen up." Katara had finally stopped swimming, and was standing in chest deep water.

Aang approached her cautiously; there was no telling what she might do. He stopped about two feet from her.

Katara looked rankled that he didn't come nearer. "What? Do you not like," she lifted the whole length of her tan leg out of the water, "this?"

Aang gulped as his eyes bulged, "Um, no," he began. At her pleased smile he added, "But you shouldn't be showing me."

Katara sidled closer to him, until she was beside his side. "Look, I know you like me, so it's okay."

Aang face turned red. "You know?" He asked.

"How could I not?" Katara replied. "But now I remember what I was going to tell you." She bent down to put her lips beside his ear, "I like you too."

Aang gasped in surprise. He wasn't expecting this at all. "Are you telling the truth, or is this the cactus juice talking?" Aang asked.

"Cactus juice?" Katara asked. "I've never had any of that." Katara put her arms around Aang's neck. "And I'm telling the truth."

"Oh." He said starkly. His hands hovered awkwardly under the water.

"You can touch me, Aang." Katara said, sounding like her old self.

"Okay." Aang said, and placed his hands on either side of her bare waist.

"Doesn't that feel good?" She asked softly. Aang could feel her breath on his face.

"Yeah." He said nervously. He shouldn't be leading her on so, but –

"Good," she said, and then kissed him full on the lips.

Aang would've felt better if he had fought back, told her this wasn't right, that he was taking advantage of her because she wasn't in her right mind, but all he did was kiss her back, just as fiercely.

When they pulled away, Katara stayed wrapped around his neck. "That was nice." She whispered.

"Yeah." Aang agreed. Katara suddenly screamed, and pulled away from Aang. "What is it?" Aang yelled, terrified by her scream.

"There's a blue snake on your head!" She said shrilly.

Aang calmed down. Being on cactus juice as she was, she probably mistook his arrow for a snake. "It's okay, Katara. You're seeing things. It's just my arrow."

"It's a snake!" She yelled, and began swimming away from him.

"Katara!" Aang yelled after her exasperatedly. When she didn't turn around, Aang began swimming after her.

Katara was almost to the shore; Toph and Sokka weren't there, oddly, when she was suddenly being dragged back.

"Katara!" Aang yelled, and began swimming desperately after her.

"Aang!" She yelled, suddenly lucid. "Help me!"

Aang swum desperately towards her. He could see something blue wrapped around her ankle. The rest of her was submerged under water. Occasionally her head would resurface, and she would try to waterbend herself free. She wasn't able to.

"Katara, hold on!" Aang yelled. Katara's head went under the water again, and didn't resurface. He began swimming even faster than before.

Aang was so scared, so frightened when Katara didn't surface for over a minute. He couldn't see where she was, so he went underwater, using waterbending to breathe. He frantically searched for her under the surface, and finally his eyes found her. She was unconscious, lying on the bottom of the pond. The blue thing was nowhere in sight.

He hurried to her side and picked her up. He bended his knees and built up all his strength, making himself as though he were a spring about to pop. Then he jumped up, and sent them soaring to the top of the pond.

Aang swam her back to the bank, where he laid her among the grass and reeds. He put his head to her chest to check for a heartbeat in her breast. It was there, faintly. And she wasn't breathing. Aang held her nose closed, and opened her mouth to breathe air into them. He was too distressed to notice his lips on hers.

When that didn't work, Aang did what Katara did when he had nearly died riding the Unagi. He wasn't as skilled as she was in the waterbending art of Healing, but he was good enough. His trailed his hand from her stomach, and up to her throat, pulling out a cupful of water from her lungs.

She gasped and sat up, saw Aang, and hugged him with all her might. "I was so scared, Aang." She cried against his bare shoulder.

He patted her hair. "It's going to be okay Katara." After a while of sitting like that, when Katara had finally stopped crying, he asked, "Do you still feel weird?"

"No." She answered. "What did Toph give me?"

"Cactus juice." Aang cringed for the onslaught he thought would follow, but it never did.

"Oh." They sat there awkwardly for a while until Katara said, "Did I, um, kiss you?"

"Yeah." Aang said, and scratched his neck sheepishly and pulled away from her.

Then she asked something Aang never thought she would while lucid. "Was it good?"

"Yeah." Aang said breathlessly. "Technically we kissed twice."

Katara's face heated up, and she smiled shyly. Aang knew he looked the same.

"So where are Toph and Sokka?" Katara asked after a while.

Aang had been wondering too. "I don't know."

Katara seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Then since I don't remember it, can we kiss?"

Aang smiled, "Yeah." And leaned in. But Katara's lips found his first.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know, I updated REALLY fast even though I said I wouldn't for a while. Well, I got another suggestion from Jokermask18 saying that Toph gives Katara some cactus juice, has a burping contest, and Katara uses cheesy pick-up lines on Aang. There was no burping, and not a lot of pick up lines, so sorry about that. And I kinda turned it into more of a Kataang, but it'll have to do!_

_ And how about today's episode? I NEED to know more about what happened in Aangs life after the first series! And I think Amon is the son of the guy Aang was having problems with. And what about Aangs beard? It's kinda weird. _

_ SUGGESTIONS NEEDED!_

_ Read, enjoy, and review!_


	9. Bloodbending

Aang quietly approached Katara. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, but he was just so stressed . . .

She was leaning against the railing of the Fire Lord's summer home. The stars were out, and she was gazing at them, dreamily. She looked so innocently beautiful; he almost turned around to go back. But he needed to know something.

"Katara?" He asked hesitantly.

She turned around at the sound of his voice, and said, "Aang . . . I'm sorry."

His eyes widen in disbelief. "_You're_ sorry? I was the one doing all the yelling!"

Katara smiled sadly. "I know, but I should've been more understanding."

Aang smiled too and went to stand by her. "So should I have."

She opened up her arms and Aang gladly went into them. They pulled away after several long moments; Aang had a distracting warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, and Katara kept one hand lightly on his shoulder.

Aang didn't want to ask her after they had made amends, but he had to. "Katara?"

"Yes?" She said, looking into his stormy gray eyes with her sapphire blue ones.

Aang sighed and pulled away from her touch. He knew she wouldn't like this. "Will you teach me bloodbending?"

Katara looked dumbstruck for several seconds before her face contorted in rage. "How could you ask me that, Aang? You know how horrible it is, why - ?"

"I just don't know how I will defeat the Fire Lord!" Aang said, slowly losing his composure. "How can I take him on when he is at his most powerful, and I can't even go into the Avatar State? I need to learn Katara; this could be what changes the tide of battle!"

Katara breathed deeply and tried to see the reason of this. Aang was right that if he could bloodbend; she cringed at the very thought, he could very well take down the Fire Lord without killing him. But on the other hand, he would be forever tainted with the knowledge, and she didn't want him to go through that.

"No." She said, and turned to leave.

"Katara!" Aang yelled. He caught her arm, and looked up into her eyes, "I _need_ to know. I know Hama hurt you, but this is different. I trust you, Katara."

Katara looked into his earnest, pleading eyes for a long moment before reluctantly nodded her head. "We'll start tonight."

Katara started walking off towards the trees, and Aang followed her. Katara was distancing herself from Aang mentally and physically, Aang had to jog to keep up with her. Finally they stopped in a copse of palm trees.

Aang took his waterbending stance, but Katara said, "You won't need it." She turned partly away from him to bask in the moon's light.

Aang relaxed his stance and watched Katara. The moonlight made her skin seem paler, and moon shadows made the contours of her face seem harsher. She turned toward him suddenly, and said, "Bloodbending is the foulest form of waterbending, but it still is part of the art. To do it, you must learn how to manipulate the liquid in another person's body." She faltered for a moment and seemed unsure of herself. "Do you really trust me Aang, for what I'm about to do?"

Aang nodded. "Of course."

Katara nodded, and raised her hands. "Try and stop me." Her hands moved, and it seemed as if his body wasn't his at all anymore. He couldn't move an inch, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't loosen her grip.

"You need to want it Aang!" Katara yelled. After a few more moments she stopped.

Aang slumped down; that had taken a lot out of him.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Fine." Aang said curtly. He wasn't about to give up.

"I think you have to be in danger, so you'll want it so bad, you'll eventually break free." Katara said thoughtfully.

Aang didn't like the sound of that. It reminded him too much of what happened when that crazy general tried to induce the Avatar State.

"Get ready." Katara said. Then her hands were up and so were his, though he didn't do it. He fought back, but it was no use. A sudden gleam came into Katara's eyes, and Aangs hands traveled to his shirt. She took it off of him, and it wasn't until his pants were half way down that he realized what she was doing. She was going to take all his clothes off, or at least try to, so he would try harder.

It was certainly working. Aang fought with every fiber of his being, desperately trying to gain control. His hand was already half way to his small clothes, but Katara's eyes remained on his face, already red from strain and embarrassment.

His hand was on the waistband of his small clothes, when suddenly Aang broke free. A small smile of grim satisfaction appeared on Katara's face. "Congratulations. You can stop a bloodbender, but can you control one?"

"Let's see." Aang was going to get back on Katara for this. His hands moved outward, and suddenly Katara was as stiff as a board.

He moved her hands to the neck of her tunic, where he made her take it off. Her face was red from embarrassment. Or maybe anger. He started making her undo her chest bindings, and was half way done when he realized that she wasn't fighting back anymore.

"Katara," he said blushing, "I'm sorry; I went too far." He released her from his bloodbending.

Katara hugged her bindings to her chest. "You're a bloodbender now, Aang." She looked over Aang as if he was a new person, and then blushed at seeing his state of undress, "Are you happy?" Then she picked up her dress and began to stalk off.

"Katara!" Aang yelled exasperatedly, and went to chase after her, not even bothering to pick his clothes up.

"I want to thank you for teaching me." He said when he reached her.

"It's not a gift to be thanked." Katara said, annoyed. "It's a curse to be feared and used sparingly."

"I know, Katara," Aang said as gently as he could. "And you only used it twice. Once on Hama, and once on me."

Katara flushed and looked away.

"Didn't you?" Aang asked.

"Do you remember when Zuko and I went on our little 'adventure'?" Katara asked. She began to nervously tug on one of her pig tails.

"You didn't have to use it on him, did you?" Aang said worriedly, thinking that Zuko made moves on her or something horrible like that.

"No! Of course not." Katara said. "But I did use it on the man who I thought killed my mother."

"Katara!" Aang said disapprovingly.

"What? And you think my cause wasn't as justified as yours?" Katara said, getting angry.

"I'm not trying to kill the Fire Lord, Katara! You wanted blood, so why don't you just admit it?" They were fighting now. Again.

Katara only shook her head sullenly. "Well, have fun with that! It's not like you're doing it for revenge for the Fire Nation killing your _entire_ race!"

Aang's eyes filled with hot angry tears. How dare Katara bring that up.

At Aangs tears Katara quickly covered her mouth in shock. "Aang, I didn't mean to." She said through dark fingers. "I'm so sorry." She didn't notice that the rest of her bindings were falling off. Aang tried not to stare.

Aang didn't trust himself to speak. His race was a touchy subject.

Katara seemed to take his silence as a refusal of accepting apology. "Aang . . ." She said and took him in her arms. Both of their chests were pressed against each- others, and Aang tried not to feel her soft flesh through the haphazardly wrapped bindings.

After a while Aang said, "I'm sorry too."

Katara pulled away when she noticed that her bindings weren't fully on. She was glad that Aangs eyes never left her face. "That's twice today we've apologized to each-other."

"Let's not make it three." Aang said softly.

"Agreed." And then Katara kissed his cheek sweetly. "C'mon, let's go back, you have to sleep sometime tonight."

As they walked back, Aang couldn't help looking at her through the sides of his eyes. She was so beautiful. He touched the cheek Katara kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I know I didn't upload in a while (not really that long, but whatever) and this is just something that kept on bugging me, so I wrote it. It's supposed to be kinda what would've happened if instead of learning how to take someones bending away, Aang learns bloodbending from Katara. I was partly inspired to do the Kataang in here cause of Avatar the Last Airbender The Promise part 1. I read it online, and I thought it was cute how they put the Kataang in there as an older couple :) If anyone's read it, you'll understand :)_

_ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews, criticism, and suggestions are always welcome._

_ (P.S Sorry for updating so late at night) _


	10. Growing

_**A/N:** My first A/N at the beginning of the story . . . But I just wanted to say, this was just a fluff chapter, because I was bored. And I can't believe I uploaded two stories in one day . . . Enjoy!_

* * *

Aang had been feeling weird lately.

It had been a year and a half since he had defeated the Fire Lord, and of late, he'd been having more and more frequent pains in his arms and legs. Sokka said they were growing pains. And Aang had grown; he was as tall as Katara. But tonight was especially bad.

He tossed and turned and groaned. It felt like every fiber in his legs and arms were on fire. It felt as though they were knotted up and stretched. Finally he decided to meditate, and try and take his mind off the pain. The last thought that went through his head before he fell into an uncomfortable sleep was that the only good thing coming out of this was that Katara would have to reach up to kiss _him_.

The next morning when Aang woke up and went into the kitchen, everyone gasped.

"What?" Aang asked, worried, "Is there something on me!" He looked over his bare chest and pants, looking for something that might've made them gasp.

"There's nothing on you, Aang." Katara soothed.

"Except maybe the whole new two inches on you!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're taller!"

"What?" Aang asked in confusion.

"You're taller, Aang!" Sokka repeated, standing up. He went to stand beside Aang, and then asked Katara, "Who's taller?"

Katara studied them for a second, and then exclaimed happily, "Aang, you're as tall as Sokka now!"

"How could I have grown two inches in one night?" Aang asked. He knew that Air Nomads grew to be very tall, but this was just ridiculous.

"Maybe it's an Avatar thing?" Toph said. It was the first time she had talked all morning. "I can feel that you're bigger, though."

Aang smiled. "Let's see how tall you are compared to Katara!" Sokka said happily.

Katara went to stand in front of Aang and Sokka said, "You are definitely taller!"

Katara smiled shyly. "Now I have to reach up to kiss _you_."

Aang smiled and bent his head until their lips were only an inch apart. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Aang gently kissed her, and Sokka said, "You're giving me the oogies!"

And for once, instead of stopping to yell at Sokka for being immature, Katara just kept on kissing her boyfriend. Her _taller_ boyfriend.


	11. 113 Years Old

_**A/N: **Just some fluff I wrote because I finished all my homework early. I hope you all enjoy; I've been short on ideas lately, so expect updates to be few and far between. That is, unles you want to donate a helpful suggestion to the Avatar Foundation. I'll try to make good use of them :) Anyways, REVIEW!_

* * *

Katara noticed Aang's silence since she went to breakfast that morning. He usually wasn't so gloomy; the summer had turned into a beautiful autumn, and she and Aang were finally together. But being that it had only been 3 months since Aang had defeated the Firelord, he still woke up crying from nightmares.

Katara was almost positive that Aang hadn't had a nightmare last night. She had heard nothing, and if he did have a nightmare, he would always come to her for comfort.

She was irked that she didn't know, and he obviously wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. So when Aang went for a walk after lunch, Katara followed him.

Aang traveled up the small hill outside their current Earth Kingdom home. The day was cool, not too much so, but then again, this little heat was nothing compared to the Fire Nation in summer. Aang seemed oblivious to her, but she knew he knew she was there. It was an Earthbending thing.

He went to sit under a tall oak, positioning himself so that he was in the pose for meditating. He was probably only doing it to make her leave.

_Something big must be on his mind_, Katara thought.

She sat herself beside him and watched him silently. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Aang," she said gently, but exasperation didn't completely escape her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was the unemotional reply. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Aang." She said sternly in her, 'I'm not playing games,' tone.

He just sighed and said, "Katara, I don't want to burden you with this."

"Please, Aang." Katara said gently. "Your worries are my worries."

Aang sighed again; a soft sound, like wind blowing through a trees limbs. "It's just that, lately, I've been thinking about the Air Nomads."

"Oh." Was Katara's soft reply.

He continued on, as though he hadn't heard. "And how it is my duty to them to rebuild the race as the last Airbender alive." He blushed and turned his head down.

Katara blushed too at the implications.

"And I know you don't have to accept, but Katara, you're the only girl I'll ever love." He smiled warmly at her.

Katara knew her face must be the perfect mask of shock.

Aang noticed and hurriedly added, "But you don't have to bear my children if you don't want to. I mean, I'll understand. And I don't even know why we're talking about this; I'm not even old enough to marry."

Katara actually laughed at this.

"What?" Aang said worriedly.

"Aang, you said you weren't old enough to marry. If you haven't forgotten, you're roughly 113 years old." Katara said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Aang said. "Sometimes I _do_ forget. You know, being in the body of a 13 year old and all."

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was a while before Katara asked, "So, what now?"

Aang seemed to think for a moment, and then said, "We wait. We obviously can't get married yet, even though I am 113. If you want to marry, of course." Katara had never said that she did.

"Aang, I love you more than anything. Of course I'll marry you, when we're ready." Katara smiled brightly at his pleased smile, and kissed him on the cheek. No matter how many times they had kissed on the lips, he still blushed.

"Thank you, Katara." Aang said, and hugged her close.

"Any time." She whispered.

When they separated, Aang said mischievously, "You know, repopulating the Air Nomads will take a lot of work."

Katara blushed and hit his arm playfully. "Aang, is that what you think about?"

Aang waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What, I'm a teenage boy. It's _all_ I think about." He went in for a kiss; he usually wasn't so straight forward, but Katara dodged his lips.

"Uh huh, Aang. You have to work for it."

"Ah, come on, Katara." Aang said exasperatedly. When she didn't do anything, Aang decided to take action.

He quickly pushed Katara back until he was over her. "Now you can't go anywhere. Either you kiss me, or I'll stay here. It is quite comfortable."

Her face flushed, but when he went in for a kiss, she didn't fight back. Their lips met in a gently kiss.

"There, isn't that better?" Aang asked when he pulled away.

"Yes, now will you please get off of my? As comfortable as it is to you, it's not very comfortable having a 113 year old on top of me."

Aang just laughed and got off her. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang."


	12. Kisses

The day was unnaturally warm in the Fire Nation. So the Gaang had decided to go down to a secret beach near the Palace.

Aang was currently sitting on the beach with most of his legs in the water. Katara and Sokka were swimming in the water, and Toph was a little further inland with Zuko and Mai, who were sitting under an umbrella.

Aang had long since drifted off into daydreams while watching Katara. And they were, not surprising; about all the kisses they had shared over the past year.

The first one still brought a blush to his cheeks. He remembered how their lips had barely brushed, and how Katara's hand tightened on his own.

The second one, even though surrounded by morbid thoughts, had been great. He could almost feel her soft skin under his hands, and her surprised lips on his . . .

The third one still made him cringe. He still wished he had never kissed her like that, and made her angry at him.

And finally the fourth, but definitely not the last. Whenever he thought of that kiss, his heart would swell with love. She had kissed him, wrapped her arms around him. And the feel of her . . .

"Aang? Are you okay?" Katara asked, suddenly knocking his out of his daydreams.

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't keep that dreamy tone out of his voice.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were totally out of it." Katara sat down next to him and he smiled at her.

"I was just thinking of you." Aang said cheekily, and Katara blushed.

"What were you thinking about me?" She asked slyly.

"Us . . . kissing." Aang said, just like the time when he said it in the Cave of Two Lovers.

"I knew it was a crazy idea," Katara quoted, and they both laughed.

When they both quieted down, Katara took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Aang asked, and Katara shrugged.

"Can't I show affection to my boyfriend?"

Aang blushed. He still wasn't used to her calling him that. "You can show more if you want."

Katara leaned in to kiss his lips, when suddenly Sokka was there in-between them, yelling, "NO KISSING!"

"SOKKA!" Katara roared. "So I can't kiss my boyfriend, and you can kiss Suki?"

Aangs face reddened when Sokka took his glare from Katara, to him. "You two are too young!" He said.

"'Too young'?" Katara quoted incredulously. "For your information, we first kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers."

"How many times have you two kissed?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Four times . . . ten . . . Who can remember?" Aang said innocently, and Sokka stared at them both incredulously.

"You two are giving me the oogies!" He yelled, and got up. "Oh, and I'm _never_ leaving you two alone again!" He added, and sat down right in front of them. Katara sniffed, and turned away from him.

"Then I guess you can just watch when we do," Katara suddenly grabbed Aang's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "this." She finished breathlessly.

"AH!" Sokka yelled, and got up again. "Do whatever you want!" He started to walk off, and then turned around suddenly, and added, "No, forget that; keep it to kissing."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Like we would even think about it." She got up and pulled Aang with her. "C'mon Aang, let's go swimming."

Katara pulled him behind her until they were far out of sight. Then she turned around and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Aang asked for the second time today when they pulled away.

"I like being able to kiss you without Sokka making a fit over it." Katara answered and kissed him again. "And I just like kissing you." She added when they pulled away.

"Likewise." Aang said, and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, you're probably wondering why I updated twice today. Well, because school's out, and being the loner that I am, I went home with no friends, so I got to write! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluff chapter. And if you didn't know, I made a FaceBook page called Freyaloves, where you can like and get inside information about my upcoming chapters, and pictures/music. Please like!_

_ And as always, REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!_


	13. Mastering the Avatar State

_**A/N: **So this is another request from Jokermask18 about Aang asking Roku how he mastered the Avatar State while married. Hope you all enjoy it. And you can still review, but I just got two books that I've been dying to read, and they are both over 500 hundred pages, so updates will be slower. Don't forget to review! And if you haven't already, like me on FB, under Freyaloves. You'll get inside info!_

* * *

They had been attacked.

While working with the Earth Kingdom colonies, Aang had let his guard down, and Katara was attacked.

She wasn't hurt too seriously, but what stung was that Aang knew that had he been able to go into the Avatar State, Katara would never have been hurt.

And that was why he was currently in the shade of a tree, meditating, trying to reach the Spirit World. He knew Roku had mastered the Avatar State, and had been married. So maybe there was a way that Aang could master it without having to give Katara up.

Suddenly, all feelings of his body left him, and he knew he had entered the Spirit World. "Roku!" he cried out. "I need your help!"

Roku then appeared before him, dressed as he usually was. "Yes, Aang?"

"Roku, Katara was attacked, and since I haven't mastered the Avatar State, I wasn't able to help." Aang said dejectedly.

"Ah, I see." Roku said. "I can teach you how to master the Avatar State."

"No, you don't see!" Aang cried out in despair. "I can't let go of Katara. And you mastered the Avatar State and still got married. How did you do it?"

Roku remained silent for a long time. "Aang, I was married, but . . . It's hard to explain. I loved my wife, but I didn't love her so much that it got in the way. When I had to let her go, most of my love went with her."

Aangs eyes filled with tears. "I can't let her go, Roku."

"You will have to if you wish to master the Avatar State." Roku said harshly. "It is the only way."

"No, it's not! I will find a way!" Aang yelled. Suddenly the world shifted around him, and he was in the arms of Katara.

"Katara," he gasped out as the tears started to flow.

"Aang, what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his back. "What happened?"

"Roku said I have to give you up to master the Avatar State," Aang said brokenly. "I won't let you go."

"Aang," she whispered. She was touched that he loved her so much, but . . . he had to master the Avatar State to become a fully realized Avatar. "It's okay if you let me go."

"Katara!" Aang said in shock. "I won't. If I do, Roku said I won't love you like I do now. And I don't want not to love you."

Katara shook her head. "Aang, the world needs you more than I do your love. You'll just have to let go."

Aang looked at her with tears filling his eyes. "Let's make a deal," he said. "If I cannot find a way to enter the Avatar State without letting you go in two months, then I'll do as Roku says, and . . . and let you go."

"Deal," Katara whispered, and then kissed him. "Just know that whatever happens, I'll always love you."


	14. Forever

"No . . ." were the first mournful words that passed her lips when Aangs last breath passed his.

"NO!" Katara screamed. "Aang, don't go!" But it was too late, and Katara knew it. Somewhere, in one of the Water Tribes, the new Avatar was being born. And Aang was . . . gone.

She stroked his aged face, closed his glazed over eyes. Those beautiful eyes, once so filled with life and joy . . . It was almost too painful to think about, with her husband's death so prominent. She could remember the first time she had seen his eyes, when he opened them after she and her brother had found him in the iceberg.

"Aang," Katara cried. "We were supposed to be together forever." But Aang didn't respond.

It felt as though her heart was being ripped out. She couldn't conceive how it was possible that Aang was dead. How he would never speak words of love to her again, would never smile, would never laugh. Would never open his eyes.

"Aang, I love you." Katara whispered, and then kissed his lips.

"_I love you too, Katara." Aang whispered from the Spirit World. "But soon, we'll be together again. And this time, I promise forever."_

* * *

_**A/N: **This was a prompt from yael, asking for a one shot with Katara dealing with Aangs death. I know it was really morbid, but I promise the next one will be a little happier.  
_

_ REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!_


	15. 100 Tales : Toph

**_A/N:_**_ This is a prompt from anon, asking if I could do one of the Gaang playing Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai. I won't be doing a hundred tales, but I will do one for each member of the Gaang. I hope you enjoy, and review! (And I updated twice in under two hours (:[D)_

* * *

The Gaang were all sitting around the fire in their Earth Kingdom apartment. Surprisingly, Aang and Zuko had no work to do, so they were quite bored.

"Remember when we told ghost stories that night in the forest?" Aang said suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Yes," said Katara slowly.

Aang cringed. He had forgotten that they had met Hama on that night. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's okay, Aang." She reassured. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I remembered something that the monks used to play, called Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai. It's a game in which we tell a hundred tales. We light one hundred adon, and place a mirror on the table in one room. In another room, we tell the tales. With each tale, we blow out an adon, making the room darker, and tales scarier. The monks rarely went farther than 40 tales, for fear of provoking the spirits."

"Sounds fun." Toph said emotionlessly.

"Could be fun," Sokka added. "But where will we find a hundred adon?"

"I'm sure Zuko's servants would love to fetch us some." Suki said, and Zuko scowled.

Zuko called a servant over to him, and told her to bring one hundred adon, and light them in the sitting room. It was about an hour before one hundred came back, and were lit.

Katara placed a mirror on the table and they all went into the other room. "Who wants to start?" Katara asked.

"I'll go," Toph said.

They all became silent for Toph to begin. "Once there lived a priest name Akumonorra, a man of great wisdom and talent. He was known across the world for his beautiful reciting's of the _Ono Mora_.

One day a girl of 10 came upon him in his temple, where she asked him to recite _The Cave of Two Lovers_. He did so, and recited it so beautifully, that the girl began to weep."

"'Have I made you cry, girl?" He asked her.

"It's just, that's how my father died." The little girl replied.

"What is your name?" Akumonorra asked the girl.

"Oma, after the woman in the story." The girl answered.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Dead." She replied tearfully.

"How did your mother die?" Akumonorra asked.

"Koh stole her face, and in agony, she killed herself."

"The end." Toph said. She went to the other room and blew out an adon.

"That wasn't scary!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You do better!" Toph shot back.

"It was sad," Aang said. "Poor Oma. Or should I say, _Oma's_."

"Is The Cave of Two Lovers every a happy story?" Mai said, bored.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, blushing.

"Who's next?" Aang asked.


	16. Lobster

_**A/N: **__Argh! This was written for me, because in my stupidity, I forgot to put sunscreen on my face, and now it is BRIGHT red. : P. I wish I had some of Katara's healing water right now : /. Anyways, I wasn't continuing my 100 Tales because I don't know any tales. So suggest some to me if you will in a review!(Oh, and Aang would be around 13, or maybe 14 in this.)_

* * *

Aang dangled his feet in the water, not caring to get in, just wanting to relax and feel the sun on his skin.

And feel the sun he did the next day when he woke up. It felt like his skin was on fire.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen. "You're burnt!"

"Bright red," Sokka added.

"These are one of those moments when I wish I could see." Toph chuckled.

Aang looked down at his arms and noticed how red they were. "They are kind of stinging," he admitted.

"Come on, you need a healing session if anyone ever did." Katara came and pulled him out of the room.

Katara led him outside – making sure he walked in the shade – and took him to a secluded area of water that was protected from the sun. Aang went to take his shirt off, but pulling his arms up hurt too much.

"Um, Katara, can you help?" Aang asked shyly. Katara nodded and gently began to raise the shirt. "Ouch," Aang winced.

"Sorry," Katara said. She managed to get Aang's shirt over his head to bare his red chest. "Aang," she chided, "you shouldn't have stayed in the sun for so long."

"It felt nice," Aang began. At her serious face, he added, "At the time."

"And I'm sure your legs are no better." Katara said. "I just hope it isn't as bad as your chest."

And then they began the awkward process of taking Aangs pants off. Katara knelt and gently undid the laces. While Aangs face burned bright red, sunburn or embarrassment, Katara couldn't tell, she gently pulled his pants down.

"Ow," she said in sympathetic pain. His thighs were almost as red as his chest.

"Ow," he agreed. Katara pulled the pants off all the way, and led Aang into the shallow pool.

"Just sit and relax, and try not to move." She instructed.

Aang agreed and sighed quietly as Katara's hands traveled up his back. "That feels nice," he said.

Katara moved her hands skillfully up and down his back, over his neck, across his shoulders. "Really nice . . ." Aang sighed. Katara blushed, but Aang didn't see.

She moved in front of him, and began going down his arms, and chest. Aang sighed and let out a moan. Katara's blush wasn't hidden from Aang this time, and he blushed also. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Aang said, and Katara shook her head.

"No, it's not that," her hands faltered on his chest. "It's hard to explain."

"Tell me," Aang pleaded.

"It's just, knowing I'm giving you pleasure . . ." Katara said shyly.

"Oh," Aang said, and blushed again. "I'll be quiet if you want."

"You don't have to. I didn't say I didn't like it." Her hands started moving over his chest again, and Aang smiled shyly.

She moved down to his legs, and stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"You're going to have a spectacular tan line!" Katara giggled.

"Oh," Aang groaned, "I didn't think about that."

"It's okay, no one will see it." Katara comforted. She went back to healing his legs, going over the smooth muscle, easing away pain.

Finally she only had one more thing to heal. "Give me your head," she instructed. He did so, and Katara moved her hands over his bald head. The redness started to go away from the skin. Aang moaned, and Katara smiled, kissing his forehead, right on the arrow. She ran her hand over his forehead, cheeks, and gently over his nose.

"Hey, you have freckles!" Katara exclaimed, and Aang jumped in surprise.

"I do?" He asked, touching his face.

"Some on your nose," She replied, moving his hands to take a closer look. "They're so cute!"

"Freckles aren't cute!" Aang exclaimed, covering his nose.

"They are on you." Katara said, almost shyly. After an awkward silence, she said, "You're all done."

"Thanks Katara," Aang said, and hugged her.

"Just be more careful in the future." She replied.

Aang stood up, and Katara went with him. "This was my first time healing a sunburn." Katara said, just to keep him there.

"Oh . . ." Aang said. Sensing what she wanted, Aang kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, she kissed his lips.

"Maybe I should get sunburn more often," Aang joked when they pulled apart.

"If you do, I'll leave you looking like a lobster." Katara replied.


	17. The Festival of Lights

_**A/N: **Finally finished! This was a prompt from Cat-Stat-Ave, saying: _

Hey I have just one prompt for you!

It involves sky/sea lanterns, Aang's status as being the last airbender and Katara's being the only/last waterbender in the South Pole, his scar, and how him and Katara conceived one of their children.

15 years after the war, the Fire Nation now holds a festival in memory of the Airbenders and Southern waterbenders by lighting sky lanterns and releasing into the sky for Airbenders and water lanterns for the waterbenders. Aang and Katara, now married, decide to get away for the group and talk about their status as being the last ones. After awhile, they make sweet, passionate love under glowing night sky.

_I didn't get the scar into it, but I hope you all enjoy! And you can still suggest, but I have some other tings to write, so just know that I won't be able to work on them right away. And if you have a FB, like my page Freyaloves for extra info on my next chapters, previews, and fan art!_

* * *

"Avatar Aang, a letter just arrived from the Fire Nation," said a servant.

Aang didn't need to see it to know what it was. It was that time of year again, when the Fire Nation would hold the Festival of Lights as a way to make amends for completely destroying the Air Nomads, and killing all the Southern Water benders. Even though it was a beautiful Festival, Aang didn't like it, for it reminded him of too many bad memories.

Aang sighed and opened up the envelope. It read,

_Dear Avatar Aang and Sifu Katara,_

_We are pleased to announce the 8__th__ annual Festival of Lights in your honour. It is a day of remembrance for the lost . . . ._

Aang skimmed over the rest. He had it perfectly memorized, for it had been the same for 8 years. "Katara!" He called. "We've been invited to the Festival of Lights. I wonder why?" He said sarcastically. Katara entered the room and hugged her husband.

"It's an honour, Aang." Katara chided. "To have a festival in your honour -"

"-Even if it is for a morbid cause?" Aang interrupted.

"Aang . . ." Katara said, wrapping her arms around him. "You won't be the last Airbender for forever."

Aang turned around in shock and placed a hand on Katara's belly. "Are you -?"

"No," Katara said quickly. "We haven't been together as husband and wife in a while if you don't remember."

"Oh," Aang said sheepishly. "Sorry, but with work, and kids . . ."

"I understand, Aang." Katara said soothingly.

"Well, we should get packing, it's in a week." Aang said, and threw the letter in the fire. The festival was always in winter.

"I'll ask Toph is she can watch Kaya and Bumi," Katara added, and released her husband.

"Thanks," Aang replied, and headed up to their shared room. Inside he sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands. The Festival was always hard for him, knowing he was the last Airbender. Everyone had been disappointed when Kaya and Bumi hadn't been Airbenders. Maybe if Katara had an Airbender, they'd stop with the Festival, and bad memories.

But the Festival was always beautiful. For the Waterbenders lost to the Southern Water Tribe, lanterns were sent off to sea. For the Airbenders, lanterns were sent across the night sky. Maybe a new Airbender would be conceived in the mist of all those lanterns.

Aang shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts while he had a task to do. He looked through his wardrobe for his ceremonial robes, and left the task to Katara to choose hers. Then he took some extra clothes for warmth, and secretly added the shift that Katara only wore when she felt extra . . . intimate. He knew he was devious for doing it, but maybe if he was lucky, she'd find it after the Festival.

_*Later that week*_

Katara hugged her two children tightly. "Be good for Toph, okay?"

Muffled, 'Okays,' came from within the folds of her dress.

She let her children go, and said, "Mommy will be back in a couple of days, okay?"

"Why can't we go?" Kaya cried.

"This year mommy and daddy want a little alone time. Maybe when we get back, there will be a new baby on the way!" Toph snickered, and Katara glared at her. "Plus, if you stay with Toph, you'll get to play with baby Lin!"

"Okay . . ." Kaya said sadly, then perked up, "Will it be a baby girl?"

"I don't know yet, sweetie." Katara said gently, and then got up.

"Bye mommy!" Bumi said, and so did Kaya.

"Bye, kiddo's!" Katara said, feeling a little bit teary.

"I'll keep good care of them," Toph reassured.

"Thank-you," Katara said, and then went to stand by Aang. He had already said his goodbyes.

Aang looked at her, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. Aang climbed up Appa, and gave her a hand. Katara took it and went to sit on Appa's back.

"Yip, yip!" Aang said. Katara still found it strange how he said it now; his voice was no longer high. Quite deep, actually.

Katara rested back on the saddle, and watched as the small shapes of her children disappeared. She sighed and looked out over the clear sky. It was cold, so she grabbed a blanket out of a bag. Something else came with it. It was her lace shift, the one she wore on her wedding night. The night Aang and she had become one. She blushed, thinking of that night. "Aang, why'd you bring this?"

He looked back from Appa's head, and his face reddened. "I, um, was hoping we could get working on that Airbender. You know, while the kids aren't around."

Katara smiled, and put it back. Oh, she'd wear it. She could almost see the night when she'd wear it for Aang. "How thoughtful of you."

Aang blushed again. That was one of the things she loved about him. Even though sometimes, he would seem 30 years older than he was, others, he was still like the boy she found in the iceberg.

"Are you cold?" Aang asked as he went to lie beside Katara. They had made camp in a small clearing, half way to the Fire Nation.

"A little bit." Katara admitted. Aang snuggled closer to her, and Katara said, "Do you want to make that Airbender now?"

"No." Aang said. He kissed her, and then added, "Not yet. I want it to be special."

Katara sighed, and laid her head on his chest. "Me too." She whispered, and then dozed off.

* * *

Their arrival to the Fire Nation was received with a huge reception, before the actual Festival. Sokka was there, with his daughter, Airaya.

"Sokka!" Aang said warmly, clasping his friends arm. Katara was busy goggling over Airaya.

"Aang," Sokka said back. "How are your kids?"

"Good," Aang said, "Kaya has made progress in her waterbending. How's your little girl? And Suki?"

"Airaya takes after her mother," Sokka said proudly. "I just hope the next one is more like his old man."

"The next one?" Aang said confused.

"Oh, yes! Suki's pregnant!" Sokka said happily.

"Congratulations!" Aang said. "But having another Sokka around . . . I think one is enough."

"Funny. Very funny." Sokka said.

"You know I'm kidding!" Aang said. "And a little jealous. Katara and I haven't been able to have an Airbender yet, you know."

Sokka cringed. "Please don't go into detail about your failed attempts."

"I won't. That is the last thing I want to discuss with my brother-in-law." Aang said, feverent.

Katara came and joined them. "Sokka," she said happily, and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sis." Sokka said, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Katara pulled back after a moment, and asked, "How's Suki?"

Sokka grinned, "Suki's back home because of her . . . condition. She sends her condolences."

"Condition?" Katara said, worried. "What's happened to her?"

Sokka's grin widened. "She's pregnant!"

"Ah! That's great, Sokka!" Katara hugged her brother again.

"Thanks," Sokka said.

Aang smiled a little too sweetly at Katara when she came to stand by him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "You're just so beautiful."

"Aang," Katara laughed. "If you're trying to seduce me . . . there's no need."

Aang flushed and looked away. "The Festival won't start for a few more hours."

Katara smiled. "Not special enough."

Aang looked away shyly. Katara loved how boyish he still was.

"I have an idea," Aang said slowly, and looked at her boldly. "It'll be a surprise, though."

Katara's stomach felt unusually warm. "I can't wait."

* * *

They went into the building where the dinner would take place. Their chairs were at the head of a huge table. Servants scurried around them, asking if they were hungry, if they needed massages, or a hot towel. Aang waved them away, saying they would eat with everyone else. Sokka sat with his daughter beside them, and other guests such as Haru, SmellerBee, and Zuko, sat in a cluster around their chairs.

"Zuko," Aang called down, "How are your children?"

"Loud," Zuko muttered. Aang laughed.

"And Mai?"

"Pregnant," Zuko replied.

Aang sighed. All his friends were going to have more children, and Katara and he were yet to have an Airbender. Everyone had held their breath when Kaya was born, hoping she was an Airbender. But from the start, Katara knew she would be a Waterbender. The same happened with Bumi, but Aang could feel it. He didn't have the talent for bending.

Aang's hand reached down under the table to stroke Katara's leg, and she gasped. Aang just smiled sweetly at her.

"When will this be over?" Katara whispered.

"Soon, I hope." Aang replied, just as quietly.

After a while, servants came out carrying trays and platters of food. Everybody ate, and made small conversation. Katara's hand strayed up a little too far up his leg at one point and he had to excuse himself. But he made sure to get back at her.

During a particular busy part of the evening, Aang leaned over, feigning whispering in Katara's ear. He licked the lobe, and watched as she squirmed in pleasure.

"Aang," she said breathily. "If you do that again, everyone's going to see us make that Airbender."

Aang grinned. "They might yet. You look so beautiful tonight. I don't know how I've lasted so long."

Katara smiled condescendingly. "Aang, what did I say about unnecessary compliments you don't mean?"

"Not to say them," Aang said innocently, "But I _did_ say this. I meant it."

"Oh, Aang," Katara said lovingly, and bent over to kiss her husband. The room suddenly went quiet, and 'Ohhs,' and, 'Ahhs,' were heard.

"Ugh, oogies!" A small voice said. Aang matched the voice to Airaya.

"And you said she wasn't like you?" Aang said.

Sokka shrugged.

"Honoured guests," Zuko said, "Avatar Aang and Katara, I would like for you all to step outside, and watch the Festival of Lights begin!"

Aang stood up and pulled Katara with him outside. Some people were already releasing Water Lanterns. The glowed and sparkled on the dark, calm sea.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Katara whispered.

"It is every year." Aang replied. Every year he had to release the first Air Lantern. He never liked doing it, because Air Lanterns were an ancient Air Nomad tradition. It signified that their ancestors were remembered. It made Aang remember too many things he didn't like. He walked with Katara up to the cliff where the Air Lanterns were to be released.

"I know you don't like doing this, Aang," Katara whispered," But you won't be the last forever."

"Hopefully by this time next year, they won't have reason to do this Festival anymore." Aang whispered back. Katara grabbed his hand tightly.

Aang walked up to the biggest Air Lantern. They always made his bigger than the rest. He lit is with a blast of Firebending, and then with Airbending, sent it skyward. Cheers rose from the crowd, and a hundred more lanterns met Aangs in the sky.

"It is beautiful," Aang whispered. He grabbed Katara by the waist, much like he had in his daydream 11 years ago. "Is this special enough for you?"

"Yes," Katara breathed. She leaned up and kissed him.

Aang pushed her backwards, towards the trees. She walked back willingly, never breaking the kiss. When they reached the tree line, Katara was fumbling at the sash that held Aangs robe together. Aang felt himself harden when her hand brushed across his manhood. "Katara . . ." he moaned into her mouth.

She bit his lower lip lightly and pushed the front of his robe back, exposing his well-muscled chest. Her hands rubbed all over, teasing him every time they came close to the waist band of his pants. His hands started unlacing her blue robe, and he pushed up against her, making her gasp out his name.

"Aang," she whined. He kissed her neck, his beard making her giggle. She moaned and pushed up against him when he didn't stop. Her left arm wrapped around his neck and her right one strayed to the bulge in his pants. Aang shuddered and gasped.

"Katara," he whined. He pushed back the robe she was wearing to expose her breasts. Katara gasped again and her hand tightened on his crotch. Aang wiggled in pleasure, and hardened almost painfully. He hadn't realized how starved he was for his wife's touch. Katara kissed his shoulder and fondled his genitals. Aang groaned loudly and pressed his hips to hers.

"Katara," he said again, desperately. "I need you, now."

She pressed against him harder, and pushed down the rest of his robe. Aang shivered and pushed down the rest of hers. Gently, he laid her down on the ground, and was about to raise a rock tent, when Katara said, "No; I want to see the Lanterns."

Aang complied, and went to kneel before his wife. "I love you," he whispered, positioning himself at her entrance.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and grabbed his hips as he pushed into her.

Above, the Air Lanterns glittered brightly in the night sky as they looked down on the creation of the first Airbender in 124 years.

* * *

30 years later, they held another Festival of Lights to celebrate the creation of a Southern Waterbender, and an Airbender.

"This is where you were conceived," Kaya whispered as the Festival began.

Tenzin's face reddened. "How do you know?"

"Mom said that when she got back, there'd be a new baby on the way." Kaya said, and smiled at Tenzin. "I was hoping you'd be a girl."

Tenzin coughed, and pinched the bridge oh his nose at the sudden image of his parents making him. Pema put a warm hand on his arm. "Don't talk about that, Kaya."

Tenzin smiled at his wife, and she led him to the cliff, where Tenzin would send off the first Air Lantern. He blasted it into the sky, and a hundred more followed, along with the cheering crowd. Pema smiled, and said, "How about we get working on that Airbender, now?"


	18. Manhood

_**A/N:** First off, you know the chapter must be good if it's __titled 'Manhood'. Second, sorry for not updating the 100 Tales thingy. I lost inspiration. And thirdly, I didn't update sooner because I've been watching a lot of Lukeisnotsexy, so if you haven't heard of him, watch his videos on Youtube, subscribe, and tell him I sent you!_

_ Also, if you haven't already, please like my Facebook page called Freyaloves. It would really help both me and you!_

_ Enjoy, and review suggestions!_

* * *

Aang woke up with a start, his dream a fuzzy thing in the back of his mind. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The sun was streaming in hazily through his curtains. His eyes grew wide when he remembered what day it was. It was his 15th birthday.

He shook his head wonderingly, and idly stroked his chin, feeling the hairs there. He needed to shave. He sighed when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," He said.

His face spilt into a grin when Katara walked in. "Aang," She said happily, and threw herself against him. "Happy birthday!"

Aang sighed happily and put his arms around her. She kissed his cheek, and then giggled. "What?" Aang asked.

"You're getting hairy!" Katara accused. She looked down at Aang's bare chest and noticed the few hairs there. "Everywhere."

Aang blushed and said, "Maybe I'll grow a beard."

Katara laughed. "Maybe I should ask Sokka to show you how to shave."

Aang shook his head and kissed her slowly. "Not now." He murmured against her lips.

Katara wiggled against him in response, trying to find a more comfortable place. She ended up straddling his hips as he sat on the bed.

"Fifteen," she murmured when they pulled away for air. "You're almost a full man."

Aang blushed again.

"But that's okay. You're far more than enough of a man for me." Her husky laugh made Aang painfully aware of how much he wanted her, and how long he would have to wait until he could show her how much he loved her.

Katara gasped softly as she felt Aang harden under her, and Aang hastily untangled them. "I'm sorry," Aang said. "I didn't mean to . . ." He turned away from her, trying to calm himself. Katara's warm hand was on his shoulder in an instant.

"Aang . . . it's okay. You're still growing up, it's normal for thing like that to happen, and I'm definitely not helping." She rubbed her hand on his back in soothing circles, and Aang slowly began to relax.

"You're helping now," Aang said. The ache in his manhood was slowly fading.

"Yes, but when we kiss like that . . . sometimes I worry if we're not careful enough . . ." Katara trailed off and pulled her hand away from him.

In their love for each other, they had taken their relationship quite far. The farthest they had been was half naked and hands exploring new places. Aang ache started to increase at the memory. "Well, I'm fifteen now . . ." Aang shook his head. "Wait, I'm 115! And you're 17, which is past marrying age."

Katara looked at him wide eyed. "So we can go . . . farther?"

Aang blushed. "Maybe not too far. I want it to be special on our wedding night."

Katara nodded. "But, you won't be embarrassed when your love shows?" Her eyes traveled to the crotch of his loose pants.

"Maybe for a while still . . ." Aang said sheepishly. "It's just; I don't want you to be intimidated."

Katara shook her head. "I won't, trust me. I think it's . . . manly."

Aang smiled and took her in his arms again. "I might not be able to control it." He said.

"I don't expect you to," Katara whispered against his neck. Aangs ache grew stronger.

"Will they be expecting us anytime soon?" He whispered.

"No," she replied, and her hand trailed down his chest. Aang shuddered, and kissed her passionately.

"Good." He said as he pushed her back towards the bed. "We might be a while."


	19. Wedding Night

_**A/N:** I know, what am I doing uploading ANOTHER chapter in only less than a day's time? Well, I got this idea before I fell asleep, so I wrote it down. It's my first full smut for Kataang. I've gotten close, but never all the way. So enjoy! And if you haven't already, please like my FaceBook page Freyaloves!_

_ **REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!**_

* * *

"I do," said Aang fervently, his hands tightening over Katara's.

"Then you may now kiss your bride." Zuko said happily. Katara threw herself at Aang, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Aang could feel wetness on his cheeks, and wasn't sure if it was his tears or hers.

Sokka stood proudly beside the groom, and looked happily at his sister and Aang. For once, he didn't complain about them kissing in front of him. Instead, he felt a few tears prick his eyes. He wanted to protect Katara for so long, and who better to protect her than the Avatar, his friend and his new brother? When Katara pulled away from Aang, Sokka and his father went to clap him on the back.

"Welcome to the family, son," Hakkoda said, and moved away to talk to Zuko.

"Welcome, brother," Sokka said. Aang suddenly hugged him, and Sokka didn't awkwardly pat his pat, but hugged him back, as a brother would.

"Thank-you," Aang choked out. Tears were making steady streams down his face. Sokka nodded his head and went to stand by Suki.

Aang turned back to his wife - his _wife_! – and hugged her tightly. "You've made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered into her hair.

Katara hugged him tightly back. "I don't want to stay here, Aang," she said quietly, her voice shaking. "I want to be alone with my new husband."

Aang sighed and said, "I want to be alone with you too, my wife." He pulled back to look in her face, and new tears were traveling slowly down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Katara shook her head and laughed, "No, no . . . it's just, you called me wife."

Aang smiled. "That's what you are now; my wife." He bent down to kiss her slowly.

Katara sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Cheers reached their ears as Aang carried his new wife bridal style into their temporary house. No one would be staying there tonight, out of respect. Tomorrow night the family would stay with them. Aang blushed at the implications. He carried his wife straight to their new bedroom.

The room was spacious and airy and had a bay window that faced the sea. No matter how much hurt the Fire Nation had dealt them, Katara still thought it was the most beautiful place in the fall. Aang agreed with her. The bed was wide; enough to hold at least 5 people at once. It did not have a headboard, and was shaped like an oval. Aang laid Katara down on the bed.

"Aang," Katara said huskily. They had been at their reception almost all night, and hadn't been able to get away once. No denying it, Aang wanted her. Badly. The past two years had been especially bad since he was going through puberty. And now he had her, but was unsure of what to do.

"Katara," he replied, unsure. Katara leaned up to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"I want you," she said. She was already undoing the laces on her gown.

"Katara . . ." Aang said again. "I-I don't know how . . . I don't want to hurt you."

Katara looked crestfallen for a second, and then took him into a hug. "Aang, it's okay," she whispered.

"No, it's not." Aang replied angrily. "It's our wedding night, and I'm too afraid to make love to you."

"Aang," she chided gently. "You're barely out of boyhood; it's understandable."

Aang shook his head ruefully. "But I want you . . . and I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you, Katara."

"You won't Aang . . . just be gentle. I'll tell you if I hurt, okay?" Aang nodded slowly.

"But . . . what if I'm not what you want?" He said uncertainly.

Katara laughed. "Aang, don't worry about that. Trust me, from what I've seen . . . I'll never _not_ want you."

Aang blushed. "O-okay . . ."

Katara sat up. "Here," she took his hands and put them on the laces on the front of her dress. "Help me."

Aang's hands were shaking as he gently unlaced her dress. Every time his hands brushed her skin, he gasped, and so did she. His light touches were making her mad with desire. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his hand and pressed it flush against her breast. Aang looked at her in surprise, but she urged him to going on with a kiss. "Aang . . . I need you."

He nodded, and a look of determination crossed his face. His hands became bolder on her chest, and he eventually got her dress off. Her shift was something he'd never seen before. It was very sheer; so sheer in fact, that it left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Katara," he said in mock modesty.

She blushed all the same. "Suki gave it to me. She thought it would make things . . . more interesting in the bedroom."

Aang blushed too. "Well . . . even if you were in a sack, you'd still be beautiful."

Katara smiled tearfully and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a ladies man," she laughed.

Aang smiled and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "It's true though." He kissed her neck.

Katara let out a small moan. "Do that again." She gasped out.

Aang frowned but kissed her neck again. Katara sighed happily and wrapped her legs around his middle. After a while of open mouthed kisses on her neck, Katara pulled back to unite Aang's robe. Aangs eyes were slightly hazed over with lust as he looked upon her fumbling at his sash. Katara finally managed to undo the sash, and pulled it over his head. She rubbed his muscled chest and looked into his eyes. Aang looked back, and gently took her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Katara replied. Her hands slipped to the waistband of his pants. "Now let me show you how much I do."

Aang shook as she bared him to the air. It was the first time he had stood naked before her, and it made him feel a mix between exhilaration, sickness, and anxiety.

Katara whistled softly between her teeth. "You definitely had nothing to worry about, Aang." She measured him up and down. "Though you might have to be a little bit more careful."

Aang didn't think his face could be any more red. "I'm glad I please you," he whispered. "But now it's my turn." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled the straps down. When the silk finally slid down her legs, she shook visibly.

"Am I what you wanted?" She asked.

"You've always been what I wanted," Aang replied softly, and caressed her body with his hands. "And always will."

Goosebumps started popping up over her body where his hands touched her. But Katara's hands weren't idle either. They explored every new part of him that she hadn't seen yet. Aang gasped when she touched her manhood. "I'm ready," Aang breathed.

Katara nodded and lay back on the bed. Aang went over her and Katara had to help guide him to her entrance. "Be gentle," she reminded.

Aang nodded and breathed deeply, then entered his wife for the first time. Katara cried out and wrapped both her arms and legs around him. Aang almost stopped, afraid of hurting her. "No, don't stop." Katara said.

Still unsure, Aang went forward, gently moving back and forth within her. He revealed in how warm she was, how well he fit inside her. Even though he was trying not to hurt her, his pace picked up a little. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she moaned loudly and fisted the sheets in her hands. Her hips left the bed, and rose to meet his. Aang groaned loudly, feeling himself tighten.

"Aang," she gasped out. "Faster . . . faster."

Aang picked up his pace, pulling in and out quickly. He could feel himself tightening even more, and Katara clenched around him until he had to rub her stomach and make her relax so he could go on.

"Sorry," she said. Suddenly she leaned up until only her head and feet touched the bed right as Aang pushed into her. What followed next was like nothing Aang had ever felt before. It was as if pleasure was coursing through him in waves that made him shake and release his seed within her. She wasn't far behind. She grabbed his shoulders in an iron grip, and shook as she felt herself come. "Aang . . ." She cried out.

"Katara!" He cried out as well. He collapsed against her, his breathing heavy and uneven. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" he murmured against her collarbone.

"It wouldn't have been proper," Katara panted. "But it was amazing . . . Aang, _you're_ amazing."

Aang reached up and kissed her sloppily. "So were you . . . you felt so good."

"You did too . . ." Katara winced.

"What is it?" Aang asked worriedly. He rolled off of her.

"Nothing," when Aang didn't stop staring at her, she added. "I'm fine. It always happens to women on their first time. I'll survive."

"Are you positive? I could get some servants to run a bath, and make tea . . ."

Katara thought for a moment. "No, tomorrow. I'm too tired to put clothes on."

Aang nodded and bent to pull the blankets up around them. Katara snuggled up against him, resting her head against his chest, and wrapping both arm and leg around him. Aang sighed happily and stroked her face. "Until morning."

"Until morning," Katara agreed, and dozed off.

* * *

**_REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!_**


	20. Tenzin Gets His Tattoos

**_A/N: _**_So, in honour of my 20th chapter, and all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted, I'm going back to my roots and writing about Tenzin getting HIS tattoos! Full of father-son bonding, and plenty of awkwardness! Like my FB page called Freyaloves, and I'll give you a sneak-peak of the next chapter :)_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

"Can we talk?" Aang asked Tenzin as the family was finishing up dinner.

"Sure, father." Tenzin replied, slightly unsure. He stood up with his father and followed him outside into the garden. There, Aang motioned for him to sit, and sat down himself in a relaxed way. Tenzin sighed, relieved. Usually his father went rigid if Tenzin was in some kind of trouble.

"You'll be turning 16 tomorrow." Aang said simply. Tenzin nodded; he knew this. He'd been waiting long enough. "You'll be promoted to a master, and get your tattoo's." Tenzin nodded again.

"Father, I know. You've already told me that getting your tattoos is painful."

"That's not what I needed to talk to you about." Aang said. His face started to get a little red. "Tomorrow, you'll be considered a man, and as the only Airbender besides me . . . it is your duty to rebuild our lost race."

Tenzin's face also went red. "Dad, if you're going to give me _the talk_ . . ."

"You need to know; _I_ need to make sure you know. This is very important. Your mother and I knew it from the start." Tenzin tried to take the mental image of his parents out of his mind.

"But, father, I pretty much know already . . . me and Lin have been together for a while . . ." His face went red again.

Aang looked at him sternly. "Lin will not give you children. I've heard it enough from her. You two might have done certain _activities_, but I still need to know that you know yourself, as well as a woman."

Tenzin groaned. "If you're saying you don't know if I have all the vital parts . . ."

Aang laughed. "Trust me; I had to change enough diapers to know that you have everything necessary." Tenzin shifted awkwardly. "But when Monk Gyatso had this talk with me the day before I got my tattoos, it was very special. I'll remember it always."

Tenzin finally started to feel less awkward. Aang had told him about Monk Gyatso, and it felt as though he were family. "Okay, you can tell me."

Aang looked to be struggling to not be awkward as he explained the male anatomy, and its uses. Then when he began on women, he couldn't keep his embarrassment down anymore. "The only woman I've ever seen naked is your mother, but not every woman is the same. Size varies, as I'm sure you've noticed already." He then began to tell Tenzin about their cycles, childbirth, and menopause. Finally, he ended with, "On a woman's first time, they sometimes bleed. You have to be gentle so as not to hurt them. Do you have any questions?"

Tenzin blushed. He had so many questions, but most of them were too awkward, or embarrassing. "What's it like?" He finally asked. He cheeks seemed ready to burn off.

Aang smiled comfortingly. "Amazing. Nothing else is like it in the world. Especially if you do it with the one you love."

Tenzin smiled too, though his embarrassment wasn't completely gone. "I-is it normal to be afraid your first time? What if she thinks you're too small, or big? What if -?"

"Tenzin, it's perfectly normal. I thought I would die from nerves the first time your mother and I became intimate. But once you get going, it doesn't matter. You don't think about those things. Heck, you _can't_ think!" Aang smiled, and his eyes glazed over, as though thinking about it. Tenzin made a disgusted sound, and Aang was brought back to the present. "Sorry, memories." He tapped his forehead. "And, Tenzin, if you're anything like your old man, you have nothing to worry about in size."

Tenzin groaned again and covered his face. "Dad, do you want to give me nightmares?"

Aang chuckled. "Sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment as Tenzin mustered up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging him. "I've only kissed Lin a couple of times, and I'm not sure how to really pleasure a woman." He slumped down. "What if she thinks I'm silly?"

Aang looked at him with sympathy. "There are many ways to pleasure a woman, but it's something you find out on your own, with the woman. As I said, they're all different, and like different things. If you're afraid you'll hurt them in some way . . ." Aang cleared his throat and his face turned red again. Quickly, he added, "Don't squeeze her breasts too hard, if you use your fingers on her first, don't put too many in, and if it's her first time, don't go too fast or too hard."

Tenzin's face turned bright red. "Thanks for the pointers, dad." He said weakly.

"Anytime," he replied. His face suddenly turned more cheery. "Well, this was nice."

Tenzin's eyebrows shot up. "_Nice_? I think my cheeks burned off!"

Aang laughed and scratched his beard. "Oh! And after tomorrow, you can grow a beard if you want."

Tenzin felt his chin. "I don't think I could just yet."

Aang narrowed his eyes and inspected his son's chin. "Give it a few years. I didn't start growing mine until I was 25. Katara didn't want me too, but I felt like a bald chicken, and I looked like I was still 14." Aang stroked his beard fondly. "This makes me look my age."

"139?" Tenzin scoffed. Aang smiled.

"I hope it doesn't, then." He patted his son's shoulder. "Get some rest; tomorrow will be a long day."

As Tenzin got up to leave, he turned back around to his father. "Are you afraid about tomorrow?"

Aang shook his head. "No. I'm extremely proud, Tenzin. And one day, when you have children, you'll feel the same." He smiled. "And the ladies won't be able to resist you once you get your tattoos."

Tenzin blushed. Thank-you. My cheeks may be burned off, but it was really helpful." He bowed to his father, and walked inside.

The next day, Tenzin was woken an hour before dawn by his mother, and hustled into the kitchen where Aang had prepared him banana and onion juice. Tenzin grimaced as he gulped it down. His grimace slowly softened up, and he said in wonderment, "It's not so bad, once you get used to it."

Aang smiled. "That's what I said when Guru Pathik gave it to me. I've found it's very helpful."

Katara came and hugged him before Aang took him to where he would get his tattoos. "My little man." She stroked his cleanly shaven head. "But don't be afraid, your father knows what he is doing."

"Thanks, mother." Tenzin replied. Aang lightly touched his shoulder, signaling that it was time they go. "I'll be okay!"

Aang led him into one of the more untamed gardens farther away from the main Temple. There was a small building in the center, where Tenzin assumed he would get his tattoos. "I'm sorry this can't be more traditional. If Appa wasn't sick I'd take you to the Southern Air Temple to get them in the same room I did." He sounded sad.

"It's fine." Aang didn't look consoled. "Really, it is."

"I dreamed of having you get them there, since you were born." Aang said.

Tenzin looked away. "Dad, this is enough. If it makes you feel better, when I have my children, you can take them there to get their tattoos."

Aang smiled, and then looked a little embarrassed. "You must disrobe now for the first part of the ritual. You can keep your small clothes on until it's time for getting your tattoos."

Tenzin nodded, and began untying the knots in his clothes. Aang had told him that he must disrobe, and after what his father told him last night, he felt a little better about it. When he was standing in front of his father almost completely disrobed, saved his small clothes, he felt oddly . . . proud. Since he was a little boy, he would look up to his father, and hope that one day he could be as big as him. Now, he was his father's height, and judging from the small amount of chest his father was showing, just as fit.

Aang's face had lost all its former embarrassment as he looked over his son. "You remind me of myself at your age. You can't even know how proud I am of you. I love all my children equally, but of them all, you are the most precious." Tenzin looked at his father straight in the eye. Growing up, he was glad to be an Airbender most of the time, but sometimes, having all the responsibilities of being one of the only two airbenders alive was a little too much. Right now, he was proud; proud that his father was proud, and proud that he thought him worthy of his pride.

"Thank-you, father, it means a lot to me." Aang nodded, and began to waterbend. Tenzin was still awed when his father used a different element besides his own. Tenzin could still remember when he had seen Aang waterbend, and asked his father if he was lying about being an Airbender. Of course, Tenzin had only been 3 years old at the time. It was one of his earliest memories.

Aang put the water into a bucket, and then intoned, "You are cleansed of your old self, and now enter a state of enlightenment."

After a few more ceremonial words, Aang motioned Tenzin to go into the small building. Inside there was a table with leather straps, a chair, a razor, and a bucket of ink. Tenzin disrobed all the way, and then lay on the table at his father's instruction. "I'll start with your feet," he said quietly.

He handed Tenzin a cup, and told him to drink. "What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"Poppy juice with alcohol mixed in." Aang grinned mischievously. "Your mother probably wouldn't approve of the last part, but it helps."

Tenzin looked into the mixture doubtfully, then gulped it down in one go. He groaned and put his head back on the table as everything started spinning. "Just relax, Tenzin."

Tenzin closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the fogginess clouding his mind. "_Relax . . ._" It seemed like he heard his voice through a thick fog. He tried to nod, but he couldn't move. That's when he felt the razor on his foot. Next was the sting of the ink. Then all went black.

The next morning when he woke up, all Tenzin could remember was being carried back to the Temple in his father's arms. He rubbed at his eyes groggily, and then pulled back his hand in wonderment as he saw a bright blue arrow on it. He followed the line up his arm, and when he couldn't see it anymore, threw back the blanket over him. He was still unclothed, and was easily able to follow the arrows down his legs. They were still red around the edges, and scabs were starting to appear where his father had made a mistake.

Tenzin tried to get up, but pain wouldn't let him. He let out a small cry and fell back onto the pillows. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and jumped in surprise when his father's face came into view.

"Tenzin, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little sore." He then noticed that the blanket was down by his feet, and hastily tried to cover himself. He ended up failing.

"Here," Aang said, and pulled the covers up around his son. Tenzin sighed in relief when he was covered again. "There's no need to be embarrassed about your body, son." Aang said added quietly.

Tenzin flushed and looked away. "How does my arrow look?" He asked.

"Arrowish," Aang replied.

Tenzin smiled. "Good." His eyes began to drift shut again. The last thing he felt was Aang placing a kiss on his forehead and then leaving the room.


	21. Makorra 2

_**A/N: **This is for a friend of mine, who is currently Makorra-ing. Anyways, if you would like to give me suggestions, please do! I know what I'm doing for the next chapter, but nothing beyond that. And if you like my FaceBook page called Freyaloves, I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter ;)_

_Oh! And I came up with this: _

_All I do is ship, ship, ship no matter what; got Makorra on my mind, I can never get enough! And every time I step up in Republic City, everybody's hands go up!_

* * *

Korra shot up and screamed. In her dream, Amon had been there, over her bed, poised to take her bending away . . . she stood up, and moved out of the room as quickly as she could. But right outside her door, her knees failed her. She sunk to the ground and cried.

Exactly at the same time, across the Air Island, Mako shot up, sweating and panting. His dream had been of Korra, but not a bad one. His hand strayed down, but he pulled it back up. What he needed was some fresh air. He got up and without putting on his shirt, walked silently outside.

He was walking quietly by a fountain, trying to calm himself, when he heard an ear-splitting scream. Instantly he was running towards the sound. A little too late, he noticed that he was in the Girls part of the Island. And even more late, he found the source of the scream; Korra. She was standing outside her door, hugging herself.

"Korra!" Mako said. He went beside her and scooped her up into his arms. "What happened?

She was crying uncontrollably. Sobs wracked her body and she held on firmly to him. "I-in my dream . . . Amon was there, standing over me . . . taking my bending away and I c-couldn't do anything . . ."

Mako pressed her to his chest. "It's okay . . . shh . . . I won't let Amon near you, Korra."

Her sobbing started to calm down. "C-carry me outside."

Mako nodded and gently lifted her up. He carried her outside to the fountain he had been standing at. He sat on the lips of it, and repositioned her on his lap. Korra looked around, and sighed. "Thanks, Mako."

Mako leaned down the move hair out of her face. "It's not a problem, Korra."

Korra shivered and Mako pulled him closer to her. "Are you cold?"

Korra laughed. "Are you? You are the one who went outside in the middle of winter without even a shirt on."

Mako shrugged. "I'm a firebender; I naturally keep warm."

"Well, you human furnace, you can keep me warm too." Korra snuggled farther into his neck.

Mako sighed and his arms tightened instinctively around her. Unbidden, his dream came back to mind. His blushed and tried to think of something else besides how well Korra fit against him, and how much he enjoyed the feel of his arms around her . . .

He cleared his throat roughly. Korra lifted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he shifted against her.

"Why were you out here anyways?" Korra asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I had a dream too, and I needed some fresh air." Mako said evasively.

"What was yours about?" Korra asked. She sounded genuinely curious.

"Uh," Mako tried to look somewhere besides her eyes. "It wasn't a nightmare."

Korra frowned at him, and then recognition dawned on her face. "Oh. It was one of _those_ dreams."

Mako's face reddened. "What do you mean _those_ dreams?"

"You know," Korra looked anywhere but his face. "The dreams guys have . . . I'm sure Asami is flattered . . ."

"It wasn't about Asami," Mako said quietly. Korra looked up him so suddenly that he was almost knocked back by her steady blue gaze.

"Who was it then?" She whispered. Mako's blush gave it away. "How dare you dream about me in that way-! I should-" What she did completely contradicted herself. She pulled his lips to hers in a rough kiss.

Mako turned stock still and looked down at her. Was she even in her right mind? He pushed her back. "No, Korra, I can't take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" Korra's eyebrows rose. "Trust me Mako; if I want something, I get it." She leaned in for another kiss, but Mako dodged it.

"Korra, you're just vulnerable. What you need right now is soft words and tender caresses, not," He vaguely waved his hand around at their position. "This."

"I need you," She said. She lightly kisses his neck.

"Korra," Mako whined. "Can't you listen to reason? I'm sure if you let me just hold you –"

"I'm tired of you 'just holding me'! Don't you see that I want you?"

"Korra-"She kissed him again, this time with more passion.

"I'll make your dream come true if you'd just let me." She whispered breathlessly.

No matter how much he wanted to let her, he knew it wasn't right. So he said the only thing that he knew would hurt her the most. "I'm with Asami."

Korra looked at him in shock, her eyes filling with tears. "I hate you for that, Mako!" She pounded a fist against his chest.

And Mako let her. He knew she needed this, and he's wear the bruises with pride. Finally her punches grew more and more weak, and she collapsed against his chest again, crying. "Shh, Korra. It'll be alright."

"Why did you have to like her? I like you so much, and I thought you liked me back . . ."

"I do like you back Korra, but I like Asami too . . . it's not easy for me, seeing you this hurt. But I can't hurt Asami."

"So you're okay with hurting me, but not Asami?" Korra shrieked, her anger momentarily back.

"I just want to keep from hurting more people than necessary!" Mako answered back. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I've made a big mess of things . . ."

"You don't say?" Korra said sarcastically. She sighed also and pushed herself off Mako. "I'm sorry if I've made our relationship even more awkward . . ."

Mako shook his head. "Korra, I'm glad to help, whenever I can, however I can." Korra looked at him in surprise, swearing there was double meaning in his words.

"I should be going . . ." Korra said sadly.

"I should too . . ." Mako sounded regretful.

"So, we won't, um, tell anyone about this?" Korra rubbed her arms from the cold.

"Yes," Mako agreed, "We won't." Korra turned to leave, and Mako reached out a hand to pull her back. "Wait," he said. Quickly he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

Korra's eyes were wide. "Don't be," she whispered, and then quickly walked away.

Mako sighed and leaned back against the fountain. He had a big mess to fix.


	22. Aang loses Appa

**_A/N: _**_I know this is depressing, but I never came across a fanfiction about it, so it had to be written! If anyone gets teary, please tell me in the reviews :( Because I know I did. It's like Marley and Me all over again :'(_

_ And if you haven't, please like my Facebook page called Freyaloves!_

* * *

"Aang, he's worse." Katara said from the doorway. The once youthful face had long since lost its glamour, but Aang still thought her beautiful.

Aang quietly rose. He had been expecting this. For the past few weeks Appa had been sick, refusing to eat, refusing to move, and to talk. Aang had spent many sleepless nights beside his friend's side, but the last few days, Appa hadn't even acknowledged him.

Aang had had numerous veterinarians look at him, and all had said the same thing. Appa was old; perhaps the oldest animal in the world. Granted, Sky Bison's lived to be old, even for humans. But Appa was _old_. They said he wouldn't last the next month.

Aang walked slowly to the stables where Appa was being kept. Every time he went, Appa looked worse. His fur hung loosely, his eyes were glazed, and his ribs showed. Aang had spent many a night crying beside his wasted away friend. And something in him told him this was the end.

When he entered, Appa's head was on the ground, not even looking up to see who it was. His skin looked red underneath his drooping fur. Aang steeled his heart and went to sit beside him. "Hey, boy," Aang said quietly. He patted Appa's nose. Appa didn't move or make a sound.

Aang had tried in vain to Heal him, to ease his pain. Katara had come with him and tried also, but it never worked. Aang continued to pat Appa. "Appa, do you remember when I chose you?" Aang said quietly. Appa didn't respond. "Well, I do. I promised we'd be together forever. And I don't want you to go." Aang voice broke and he hugged Appa. "I've had to lose you once, and I don't want to lose you again, boy." Aang cried into his fur.

Finally, Appa made one forced, quiet grunt. This only made Aang cry harder. "Without you, we would have never won the war. Without you, there would be no new Bison's." Aang continued to hug him fiercely. "You've been the best Bison ever, and I'm going to miss you."

Appa's breathing was becoming more forced and shallow. Aang pulled back to look at him with worry. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, Appa." Appa's skin looked even more feverish. Aang softly blew a few breezes over him, trying to give him a small amount of comfort.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Aang said. His heart felt like it would tear to shreds from the sight of Appa. Appa again grunted, and the tears started flowing harder.

"I don't know how long you'll have to wait, though." Aang cried. "I don't want you to go!" He felt like a small boy again. He hadn't cried this much since Momo died.

Appa didn't respond. His eyes were slowly closing. "Talk to me, boy! Don't leave so soon!" Aang wailed. Appa's eyes continued to slow, and his breathing was almost nonexistent.

Aang hugged him fiercely, trying to keep him from passing over. "Please . . ." Aang repeated the word as he rocked back and forth until his throat felt like it would bleed. "Don't go . . ." Slowly, without permeable, Aang fell asleep.

When he woke again, Katara was by his side, her head on his shoulder. "He's gone, Aang." She said quietly. Her eyes were filled with tears too. Aang started crying again and buried his head in her chest. Katara made shushing noises and slowly rocked him back and forth. "Appa's in a better place now. He's not hurting anymore." Her voice broke on the last part and she started weeping bitterly. Aang wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

After a few minutes, they wiped away their tears, and stood up. Aang took one last look at Appa before he left. Appa looked . . . happy. "See you, boy." Aang whispered, and rubbed his nose. Then he and Katara walked out into the harsh sunlight. Tenzin was there, and helped them inside.

"Is he . . . gone?" Tenzin asked hesitantly as he held onto his father's arm.

Aang nodded. "But he's waiting for me. I can feel it."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Three Truths

**_A/N: _**_Fluff! And sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do, I've been stalking Tahno's voice actor Rami Malek ;) Well, not stalking, but watching the things he's in. He is a VERY good actor :D Anyways, with the question that Katara asks, I'll let your dirty minds figure it out ;)_

* * *

"I'm bored," Toph complained. It was a hot day in the Fire Nation, and they were all laid out across the house, not wanting to do anything.

"So am I," Sokka said, entering the room. He had been in his room for the past hour sharpening his sword.

Aang sat up and sighed. He and Katara had been just sitting together in a peaceful silence, holding hands, and now they broke apart at the arrival of Sokka. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" Toph said, as if it was his fault that she was bored.

Sokka tapped his chin in thought. "We could play 3 Truths . . ."

Katara frowned. "Three Truths? What's that?'

"I think it's pretty explanatory, Sugar Queen." Toph said, sitting up. "And I like it. Maybe we'll learn something interesting about each other."

Aang frowned worriedly. "I don't know you guys . . ."

Toph laughed. "Are you afraid we'll find out about you and Sugar Queen?"

Aang's face turned red. "What do you mean?" He looked at Katara and her face was equally red.

"Yeah, we have done nothing -!" Katara said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Toph went to sit beside them, and so did Sokka, forming a loose circle. "Okay, you go first Sokka, since you came up with it."

Sokka nodded. "Hm . . . Toph, have you had your first kiss?"

Toph flushed. "No."

Sokka looked disappointed. "Okay . . . Katara did you and Jet really have a thing for each other?"

"No!" Katara said hurriedly. Her cheeks were red.

"Whatever you say . . . Aang, did you like any girls a hundred years ago?"

Aang shook his head. "No." He looked at Katara lovingly. "Your sister was the first."

Sokka grumbled something about oogies, and then said, "Toph, your turn."

"Okay . . . Sokka, have you considered growing a beard?" (_A/N: Deviant Art picture reference. Anyone who can tell me what picture it was, I will give you a cookie!_)

Sokka's eyes widened. "What? And look like my dad? No way!"

Toph shrugged. "Whatever . . . So Sugar Queen, when was the first time you and Aang kissed?"

"_First_ time?" Sokka interjected.

Toph turned a glare in his general direction. "It's not your turn!"

Katara blushed. "The Cave of Two Lovers." She looked at Aang, and they shared a quiet moment in each other's eyes.

Sokka paled. "_That's_ how you two got out!"

Aang shrugged. "Would you have rather us done that than die?" He looked at Katara and smirked.

Sokka grumbled and looked away. Katara smiled back at Aang. "Okay, Twinkle toes . . . have far have you and Sugar Queen gone?"

Aang blushed and shook his head. "Not really far . . ." He looked up at Katara through his lashes. Katara's face was red.

"We need details!" Toph said.

"No we don't!" Sokka argued. "I personally don't want to know what Aang and my sister have been doing. But if you two have gone too far . . ." Sokka glared at them.

"We haven't," Katara assured him. "We've kissed open mouthed if that's what you wanted to know, Toph." She looked at Aang and smiled. "And we've hugged pretty tightly."

Aang's face reddened slightly at those memories. "Yeah," he said dreamily.

Toph smiled, feeling accomplished. Sokka however had his ears covered. "Your turn, Katara!" He said quickly.

Katara sighed. "Hm, Toph . . . who do you like?"

Toph frowned. "I like you all."

"No, not like that!" Katara laughed. "I mean, who do you _like_?"

"Oh," Toph said. She blushed, and her head tilted a little towards Sokka. "No one."

Katara frowned too, hoping for something juicier. "Okay . . . Sokka, what about you and Suki? You complain about us _just_ kissing."

Sokka awkwardly scratched his neck. "Well, we've done a little more than you two . . . but that's none of your business!"

"I think it is," Katara said gravely. "It's the truth, remember?"

Sokka sighed. "Do you really want to hear about what I and Suki do?"

"Yes," Katara said defiantly.

"Well, we've . . . touched each other. I won't go into detail." His cheeks were red.

Katara sighed. "Fine, Aang . . ." Katara blushed.

"What?" Aang asked, leaning towards her.

"It's kind of stupid . . ." Katara said, dropping her head shamefully.

"I bet it isn't." When Katara didn't look up, Aang added, "You can whisper it to me."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Toph said.

"Yeah, we have to hear too!" Sokka added.

"No, it's Katara's question for _me_." Aang said firmly. "Come on, Katara. Ask me."

Katara nodded and leaned forward, her lips brushing his ears. When she pulled back, Aang was blushing furiously. "I'm not done growing yet."

"Well? You didn't answer my question."

Aang leaned over to whisper into Katara's ear. When he pulled back, she was blushing too. "Oh," she breathed.

Sokka eyed them suspiciously. "What was the question?"

"None of your business." Katara said. When it looked like Sokka was about to argue, she added, "And it would probably embarrass Aang. It's _very_ personal."

Sokka sighed. "Fine. It's Aang's turn now."

Aang nodded. "Sokka, what's it like having a father?"

Sokka shrugged. "You have someone to look up to, someone who looks after you, and you always feel loved."

Aang nodded again. "Toph, will you ever have kids?"

Toph shook her head stubbornly. "No. Never."

Aang shrugged. "Katara . . ." Aang leaned over and whispered to her, "Can we be alone later?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"What was the question this time?" Sokka whined.

"Nothing," Aang said.

Sokka slouched. "This game is no fun if you two don't let us hear your questions!"

"Well, the game's over anyways." Toph said. "And now I'm hungry. I'll catch you guys later." She got up and walked outside.

Sokka watched Toph leave. "Someone needs to look after her." He jumped up. "And I'm hungry too." He ran after Toph.

Aang looked at Katara shyly. "I guess we're alone now . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Katara said. She scooted closer to him, a twinkle in her eyes. "You know Sokka when he's hungry. Could be gone for hours."

"Yeah," Aang breathed. "So could Toph . . ." Their lips inevitably moved closer together.

"Hey guys, left my money – What are you two doing?" Sokka exclaimed as he came barging through the door. Aang and Katara quickly moved apart.

"Nothing! We're not doing anything!" Aang said, waving his hands around.

Sokka glared. "Maybe I'll just eat here, then."


	24. Makorra 3

**_A/N: _**_I know this is more of a drabble, but who cares? This is in honor of the super JKFSHHFSUGABHFBJHABJKA season finale that came on today! So if you haven't seen it, DON'T READ THIS. It's not a HUGE spoiler, but still. Anyways, I need likes on my FB page people! If you do, I'll really do anything; from giving you a sneak peak of the next chapter, a Avatar related photo/video, or just a virtual cookie! Who doesn't like those?_

_ REVIEW SUGGESTIONS! (I'm running dry people!)_

* * *

"Hey, Korra," Mako said softly as he stuck his head threw the door. "Can I come in?"

Korra, currently seated on her bed, nodded. "Of course," she said back just as softly. Mako walked in and stopped midway to her bed. His face looked dazed, and he put out a hand to steady himself. "Are you alright?" Korra asked worriedly.

"Fine," Mako assured her. "It's just . . . this all doesn't seem real."

Korra smiled softly and reached for him. "I feel the same. This last day has been . . . wow."

Mako smiled to and held her hand. "It feels so surreal . . . I still can hardly believe it. I find myself questioning if it ever really happened."

Korra quirked an eyebrow. "What? Me getting my bending back, mastering the Avatar State, or us kissing?"

Mako sat on the bed beside her, and with a smirk, said, "Us kissing."

Korra grinned. "I can . . . refresh your memory if you want?"

Mako leaned in. "I'd like that."

Korra smiled gently as she pressed her lips to his. It wasn't like their other two kisses; the first one desperate, the second gentle. This was something else entirely, and Korra made sure it left a mark of his memory.

When they pulled apart, Mako's arms snaked around her waist, and pulled Korra to him. Korra happily went, and leaned her head against his chest. "What now?" He whispered.

"Truthfully? I don't know." Mako looked away, slightly disappointed. Korra hurried to add, "But one thing I know for sure is that we have each other."

Mako smiled. "Thanks, Korra."


	25. Puberty

_**A/N: **Rated M! But mostly fluff, with some suggested themes. I read a lot of fanfictions about Aang's bending going away for a while whilst he goes through puberty. Seems legit. Anyways, I still can't get over the season finale of Korra!_

_ REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!_

* * *

"Wake up!" The urgent yet gentle voice stirred Aang awake.

"What is it?" he groaned. His voice barely squeaked.

"I want to bend." Aang noticed that it was Katara, leaning over him, her knees pressed against his back. Aang hurriedly sat up, moving away from Katara.

"Why?" he whined. Katara pointed up to the sky.

"It's a full moon." Aang looked up and saw that she was right. "I know I shouldn't wake you up – you need your sleep – but I just feel so restless . . . if I don't bend I feel like I'll implode." Aang could see the desperation in her face, and how it seeped into her words.

"Okay," he said at last, standing up.

"Thank-you so much!" Katara said happily, hugging him quickly. Aang blushed, but luckily, Katara was already moving away. Aang followed her.

The Gaang had gotten together to celebrate a year since the Firelord was defeated. So, instead of staying at some fancy hotel, they decided that they would camp out like they used to. They had made sure that the campsite was near water, earth, and far away from trees to be able to firebend freely.

That in mind, the small pond wasn't very far from where Aang and Katara had camped. Sokka wasn't very happy about it, but he and Zuko both had their tents a little farther from the others so they could be alone with their girlfriends. Katara had made a point of that to Sokka, and backed it up with the fact that Aang and she didn't even have tents, so anyone could see them.

Sokka had accepted, and both Katara and Aang's pallets were side by side. Not that Aang didn't enjoy sleeping besides Katara, but recently he had been going through some . . . changes. It was difficult being around her when he would wake up almost every morning hard. And usually because of her. Sokka had explained it to him a few months ago, and how it was normal. He'd said it would blow over. Aang sighed and hoped it would. It could get really annoying.

"Aang? Are you alright?" Aang shook his head to clear it. He was standing near the water's edge, still dressed. He hurriedly stripped and waded into the water with Katara. "Will you mind if we fight? I really have a lot of built up tension."

Aang shook his head again. "I don't mind." He smirked. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Katara laughed. "As if you could," She took her stance, and hurled water at him.

Aang's smirk only grew. He knew exactly how to re-direct this, and get her soaked. But when Aang tried to bend to water . . . nothing happened.

Katara laughed happily, thinking she had bested him. But when she saw Aang's confused face, she quieted. "Aang . . . is something wrong?"

"My-my bending . . . it didn't work." Aang's voice was horrified, and his face a perfect mask of devastation.

"I'm sure it's working, Aang. Maybe your stance was off?" Katara consoled.

Aang's eyes were wide, and full of fear. He tried to waterbend a small trickle, and still nothing happened. "It's not working!"

Katara walked over to him. "Try earthbending!"

Aang took a stance, and tried to raise a small rock. It quivered. "It's not working either!" his voice was panicked, and cracking.

Katara was getting worried too. "Try air and fire!"

Aang tried to firebend. Nothing happened. Then he tried to airbend. The air only stirred a little. "Katara . . . I've lost my bending!" His voice cracked on almost every word, and he hid his face in shame.

"Aang," Katara said soothingly. "I'm sure it's not gone. Maybe it's just . . . not cooperating?"

Aang looked up at her with wide eyes. "Why wouldn't it? I've mastered all of them!"

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've noticed that you've been . . . growing." She started, her cheeks lightly pink. "And your voice has been getting deeper. Maybe since you're changing, so is your bending!"

"Changing by not being there?" Aang said miserably. His cheeks were slightly red from what Katara had said. _So she's been noticing me_, he thought happily.

"Well, no." She said uncertainly. "But since you're turning from boy to man, maybe your bending is changing from that of a boy's, to that of a man's."

Aang smiled slightly. "So you think it will come back?"

"Of course. And I'm sure that when it does, it will be even more powerful." Katara smiled that smile that made Aang's heart melt.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang said, and hugged his girlfriend.

"Any time." Katara replied, sighing. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

Aang tried to control himself when Katara pressed herself against him. Puberty was making his hormones react to even the smallest touch, and Aang knew that if they continued like this, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

He pulled back awkwardly. "Sorry, but you know how I get when we touch." He said sheepishly.

Katara's smile wasn't convincing. "Yeah, I understand." She hesitated. "But, Aang . . . I really don't mind."

Aang blushed. "Well, I do . . . it's embarrassing when I can't even control myself!"

"Aang, it's flattering, really." Katara assured him. "And I miss you. We haven't kissed in forever."

Aang hung his head in shame. "I know, I know. I just don't trust myself right now, Katara."

Katara sighed, "Okay. But when you do trust yourself, you owe me."

Aang ears turned pink. "Okay," he squeaked.

Katara smiled. "Well, since you can't bend, and won't kiss me, maybe we could work on your stances?"

Aang was hesitant. Working on his stance meant that Katara would have to touch him. But he couldn't refuse Katara again. "Sure."

Katara nodded happily, and started calling out stances. Aang was a little rusty since he hadn't practiced like this in a while. Katara would tap his wrist or knee if he was off. When she was circling around him, she noticed his hip was off, and reached over to pull it backwards. Katara's hand was a little too close to his manhood for comfort, and he jumped forward with a yelp.

"Katara!" Aang squeaked. His member started to wake.

"Sorry! Did I touch something?" Katara's face was etched with worry and shame.

"No- you didn't touch anything." Aang's face turned red and he bit his lip. "It's just hard being around you right now. " Aang could've kicked himself at the double meaning. "Could you give me a few moments to calm everything down?"

Katara's face turned a little red, too. "Yeah, I'll just go into the woods for a while."

Aang smiled apologetically. "Thanks, Katara." Katara nodded and started to wade back to shore. Aang sunk himself waist deep into the cold water, hoping it would help.

Once Katara was hidden by the trees, Aang groaned and lay back on the water. What was he going to do about this? They were going to be camping together for another few days, and (hopefully) be together for far longer. If Aang got like this every time they touched . . . Aang shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and began to go to shore to meditate it away.

Aang sat down, and felt slightly uncomfortable crossing his legs. He felt vulnerable, and exposed. So instead of the traditional meditation position, Aang laid down, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing. But his thoughts kept on going to Katara, and his condition wasn't getting any better.

"Katara?" He called out grudgingly. He heard the rustling of leaves, and then saw Katara walk out from the trees.

"Yeah, Aang?" She asked. "Are you . . . under control?"

Aang shook his head. "Almost . . . I was wondering if you would kiss me."

Katara's eyebrows turned down in confusion. "Wouldn't that make it worse?"

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but . . . I'm tired of staying away from you."

Katara smiled too and went to lie beside Aang. "You kiss me first."

Aang rolled onto his side and slowly captured Katara's lips with his. Katara sighed happily and put her arms around his neck. Aang could feel himself tightened, but ignored it, trying to focus on kissing Katara. It wasn't long before Katara rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. Aang knew she felt him, but Katara didn't say anything, and continued to kiss him soundly. Aang moaned into her mouth when she shifted against him.

"K-Katara . . . maybe this wasn't a good idea . . ." he felt almost painfully hard.

"Am I hurting you?" Katara's voice was husky, and her breath tickled his neck.

"No . . . it just feels _too good_." Aang moved his head to the side.

"Remember? You owe me." Since she couldn't reach his lips, she started kissing his neck.

Aang gasped loudly and tried to pull Katara away. "Katara, if we keep going, I'm afraid we won't be able to stop."

"You might not trust yourself, Aang, but I trust myself. I want to wait till our wedding night." Katara's lips once again planted themselves firmly against the skin of his neck, but Aang didn't mind, for he was smiling ear to ear.

"You want to marry me?" He asked happily.

"I have for a long time, Aang." Katara replied. Aang turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"You're the only girl I'll ever want to marry, Katara." Aang said, and then kissed her.

They didn't get back to their pallets till sunrise.


	26. Aang Gives Advice

**_A/N: _**_So first off, if there are any Tahno fans out there, I highly recommend you read Their Second Chance by LunaShadowWolf13; it's AMAZING :D And this is a prompt from The Time Traveler, asking if Korra could ask Aang about his love life. I know this is probably dirtier than intended, but eh, what can I say?_

_ REVIEW SUGGESTIONS._

* * *

Things had been getting more serious with Mako. They would kiss for hours, and Mako's hands weren't shy to roam. Korra was concerned that Mako wanted more from her, not just the shy touches. But Korra had never had a boyfriend, and didn't know what to do. She knew it was a stupid reason for reaching out to Aang, but he was a man, and he knew what men wanted. And Aang wouldn't make fun of her.

So one night, Korra sat down and meditated, hoping to reach Aang. She meditated for what seemed liked hours before she opened her eyes – and was in the Spirit World.

"Aang?" she called out softly. It was her first time in the Spirit World, but Katara had told her stories and Korra had read many of the descriptions Aang wrote, so she wasn't afraid when Aang suddenly popped in front of her out of nowhere.

"Korra," he replied, slightly confused. "You needed me?"

Korra's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Yeah, I do. You know I'm with Mako, right?"

"Yes," Aang said unsurely. He sat down beside her, and it wasn't until then that Korra noticed they were on grass.

"Well, I know this is an odd question, but . . ." her cheeks were red, "I-I don't know how to please him."

Aang's eyebrows shot up alarmingly. "Korra, is it really appropriate to be asking me?"

"Well, yeah. You're a guy, Mako's a guy." Korra said casually, trying to hide her embarrassment. Korra was surprised to see that Aang's cheeks were slightly red.

"Why do you want to know?" Aang asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, lately Mako and I have become more intimate. It's not just soft kisses anymore. And I don't know what to do when he touches me." Korra hung her head. "I know it's not an Avatar worthy problem, but I don't know who else to ask."

"Korra," Aang said firmly, "Look at me." Korra lifted her head and stared back at Aang. "I know what it feels like to not know something. It's understandable that you want to know this."

Korra's eyes lit up. "So you'll tell me?"

" . . . Yes," Aang said. He looked decidedly uncomfortable. "The only woman I've ever been with is Katara, mind you."

"That I know." Korra said. "I've heard enough stories of your love."

"What exactly do you want to know?" Aang asked desperately to put off the inevitable moment where he would have to tell her.

"How to make a man feel good . . . in bed." Korra's cheeks were red.

Aang cleared his throat. "Korra, we have the same Spirit . . . maybe you could just wait and you'll what to do when the time arrives."

Korra looked crestfallen. "I could just ask Tenzin or Pema. There must be another reason why she's pregnant almost all the time."

Aang's face was red, too. "No – you don't have to do that."

Korra looked smug. "Then go on. I'm listening."

Aang scratched his neck. "Are you sure you should be sexually active -?"

"Aang!" Korra interrupted. "Just tell me what to do!"

Aang sighed. "Fine – but tell no one of this!"

"Of course," Korra agreed.

"For a man, the most sensitive areas are his neck, lower stomach, and his, er . . . manhood." Aang looked away. "I'm sure Katara or your mother has explained that to you."

"Yeah," Korra breathed. She stored the information in the back of her head. "I've never seen one, though."

"If you're asking me to show you -!" Aang's face was obviously red, and his tone flustered.

"No! That's not what I was implying at all!" Korra hurried to reassure him.

Aang sighed, relieved. "Well, that's all I can tell you."

Korra shook her head. "No, what do I do with all those things?"

Aang groaned. "Neck; kiss it. Stomach; kiss it. Manhood; kiss it. I'm sure Mako will eagerly show you what to do."

Korra smiled. "I was going to surprise him . . . But thanks Aang, this really helped." She leaned over to hug the older man. "I'll carry messages if you want."

Aang smiled softly. "Tell Tenzin I am so proud of him and Katara that she is still my forever girl."


	27. Drunk Love

_**A/N: **Officially my longest chapter ever! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and for just reading these one shots! I really appreciate it :D So I got the idea from another fanfiction; it was one of those sentence thingies that go with a theme, and this one said Aang got drunk and made love to Katara for the first time. This is originally what I planned on doing, but then I decided not to . . . and then I thought I was going to have more smut, but I changed that too. Light, this is long. And I have a few requests for the next chapters, but I am still open to them! _

_REVIEW&SUGGEST :D_

* * *

"Come on Aang! It will be fun!" Sokka whined at him. He had been trying for 20 minutes to persuade Aang to go out drinking with him.

"Sokka, for the last time, I don't drink." Aang said, slightly irritated. He and Katara had been playing a quiet game of Pai Sho when Sokka walked in, determined to take Aang out drinking for the first time.

"Well, of course you don't drink! You've never done it before." Sokka came and wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders. "Let's say this is an early 16th birthday present from me?"

Aang sighed, but before he could refuse again, Katara said, "Why not, Aang? You deserve to have a little fun."

Aang shrugged. "The monks weren't very keen on drinking to please the body."

"Yeah, but you're not a monk anymore, Aang." Katara said. The way she looked at him made Aang blush.

"See, even Katara agrees with me!" Sokka said, his arm tightening around Aang's shoulders. "Come on, Aang, let's go for a drink!"

Aang looked at Katara hopefully. "Will you come?"

Katara shook her head with a small smile. "I'll leave you men to it."

Aang flushed pleasantly at the word, 'men.' _So Katara thinks I'm a man, eh? _Aang didn't know how much that thought would come back to haunt him.

Sokka started by taking him to this sketchy looking place – he disguised Aang before they left – and ordering him the strongest drink he could find. It nearly gagged Aang to death, the liquid searing his throat and bringing tears to his eyes.

"What are you trying to do, get me drunk?" Aang had cried out after he stopped coughing.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Sokka had replied, pushing another drink into his hands.

Aang grumbled for a while before downing that drink too. It wasn't long before Aang started to feel a little weird, as though his mind was floating away from his body. It concerned Aang in the beginning, but with the more drinks Sokka piled up on him, the more he started to like it.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang slurred. "Why aren't you drinking an'thing?"

"To make sure you get home okay, buddy. I can't have the Avatar drunk on the street." Sokka laughed. He handed Aang another drink. "So enjoy yourself! I'll have a drink after I drop you off at home." Aang shrugged, or at least he thought he did. All he could feel was the drink burning down his throat, but he had gotten used to it.

After a few more drinks, and some very funny incidents that Aang would never remember, Sokka decided it was time he got the boy home. "Come on, Aang. Time to get you home." Sokka wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him up.

"Will I get to see Katara? I really wanna see 'tara." Aang leaned heavily on Sokka.

"Maybe in the morning. I doubt Katara's awake right now." Sokka replied. He didn't want this drunken Aang anywhere near his innocent sister.

Aang made a disappointed sound, and leaned heavier on Sokka's side. "She's so beautiful . . . I just wanted to tell her that." Apparently Aang was even more romantic while he was drunk. That or his tongue was just a hell of a lot looser.

"Aang, this is my sister you're talking about. Please spare me the oogies." Sokka said. He was practically dragging Aang down the street.

"I've never seen her naked, you know." Aang said casually. "I bet she's even more beautiful that way."

Sokka groaned and tried to block the mental image. "Aang, seriously. This is neither the time nor place to be discussing that."

Aang went on as if he hadn't heard. "Lately I've wanted to see her naked more and more. Every time we kiss I just want to get her alone and . . ." Aang trailed off, blushing.

"Aang, if I had my way you'd never get to see my sister naked." Sokka said dispassionately. He could see their rented house just up the street.

"Well, you don't get to have your way!" Aang said heatedly, waggling his finger at Sokka and stumbling.

Sokka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aang, look, I know you love my sister and all, but please don't talk to me about your love life with her."

Aang shook his head and slurred, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Please, Aang." They were at the front door, and Sokka fumbled to get it open. "Now when we get inside, you are going straight to your room, okay?" Sokka asked. He opened the door and pushed Aang inside.

Aang nodded and said, "But no promises."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked. He was ready to turn around and head back to the bar.

"What?" Aang hiccupped.

"Nothing," Sokka said. "See you later." Before he turned to leave he saw Aang stumbling into the hallway.

Aang only had one place in mind, but in the dark it was exceptionally hard to find. He stumbled a lot, and finally Toph came out from all the noise. "Aang, what are you doing?"

"Tryin' to find 'tara's room," he slurred.

Toph sighed and pointed to the door on her right. "She's sleeping, Aang. I don't think you should disturb her." Aang just shrugged and started stumbling towards her door. Toph sighed again and returned to her room. If a drunken Aang wanted to see Katara, let him, by all means. But if he woke her up one more time with vibrations . . . Good thing she could be a heavy sleeper if she wanted.

Once Aang was at the door, some of his insecurities came back. What if Katara got mad at him? But eventually Aang's drunk and hormone raged body decided for him, and he opened the door, trying to silently creep in.

He was greeted by the quiet scene of Katara lying in her tangled sheets wearing a thin night dress. Earth Kingdom nights had been almost as hot as their days, and Aang silently thanked whatever Spirit was in control of the weather. Aang made his way to Katara's side, stumbling every three steps. Once he was at her side, he bent down to kiss her. It was a sloppy kiss, with Aang's lips on her crookedly, and Katara not responding.

Aang sighed irritably and pulled back. He went to the other side of the bed and lay down behind her. He pulled her body closer to his, trying to relieve a dull ache that had started to form between his legs. Then he began kissing her neck in hopes of waking her. Her skin tasted like sweat and something that was Katara, and it intoxicated him.

Slowly, Katara started to acknowledge his kisses. "A-Aang?" She gasped out. Aang smiled and kissed her. She didn't respond for a while, clearly shocked. Aang whined at her to kiss him back, but she pushed him away firmly. "Aang, are you drunk?"

Aang shook his head in the perfect way a drunk would. "Course not."

"Aang," Katara chided gently. "It's not proper for you to be here."

Aang frowned. "I've slept in the same bed s'you 'fore." He slurred.

"Not while you were drunk, and obviously wanted something more than just sleep." Katara hips bucked out to touch his arousal.

Aang groaned. "'Tara, me and Sokka talked about this. I'm not sure what he said exactly, but he doesn't care." Aang went back to kissing her neck.

"Aang, stop it before you do something you regret." Katara said. She tried moving her head away from his mouth.

"How could I regret this?" Aang said into her skin. "I love you so much, Katara."

Katara clenched her fist, determined not to feel pleasure. "Aang, if you do what I know you want to do, chances are you'll forget about it come morning."

"How could I forget making love to the girl of my dreams for the first time?" Aang scoffed. Lust for Katara clouded his mind.

"Aang, you're drunk." Katara said slowly, as if explaining it to a child. "When you're drunk, you get a hangover the next day, and forget things."

Aang shook his head as he pulled down the sleeve of Katara's night dress to kiss her shoulder. "I could never forget."

Katara shivered and tried to contain herself. "I thought you wanted to wait until we were married."

"But we are married in the Air Nomad tradition." Aang said. His hands roamed lightly over her stomach.

Katara frowned in confusion. "I don't remember marrying you."

Aangs hand strayed down to the hem of Katara's night dress. "Air Nomads don't need a rite or ceremony for marriage, only love. We've been married for a long time if you think bout it."

Katara tried to swat the hand away that was lifting her night dress, but Aang's warm lips had returned to her neck, and she couldn't find the will power to do so. "Aang," she gasped out as his warm hand made contact with her thigh. "W-we can't . . ."

"Why not?" He asked. His lips stopped moving against her neck.

"You're drunk, and if I were to get pregnant . . ." Katara trailed off, averting her eyes.

"I thought you wanted children?" Aang asked.

"Well, I do. But Aang, you're not even sixteen yet. You know the controversy it would start if I got pregnant? Our relationship is already frowned upon because of our age differences."

Aang shook his head dramatically. "It doesn't matter what other people think."

"What about Sokka, then?" Katara asked defensively.

Aang's hand tensed on her leg. "I'm sure him and Suki have done it before . . ."

"But this is _Sokka_ we're talking about, Aang. If I got pregnant . . ." Katara trailed off yet again, but this time threateningly.

Aang seemed frustrated. "Then I'll pull out before!"

Katara placed a hand on his cheek. "Aang, I really love you-" Aang turned his face away, "-but tonight isn't the right night. I know you will regret it."

Aang finally gave up, and his hands left her. "I'm sorry, Katara." He moved away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aang," her hand rested on his shoulder. "It's fine. You just need to sleep this off."

Aang nodded, or more like his head jerked up and down. "'K," he stood up, or at least tried to. He fell back on Katara's bed and groaned. "Can I just stay here?"

Katara looked at him, sprawled on her bed, and took pity on him. "Sure, just don't try anything."

Aang rolled over so he was facing her. "'Course I wouldn't."

Katara sighed and bent down to pull his shoes off. As she went to lay him down on the bed correctly she noticed that his shirt was soiled, and took that off too. Aang sighed happily, and stretched out on Katara's bed, pulling her down on top of him by the waist.

Katara let him, and snuggled into his chest. If he was staying, she might as well be comfortable. "Sleep. Tomorrow I bet you won't be feeling too good."

Aang nodded numbly, and rested his head on her chest. "Love you," he mumbled.

Katara stroked his arrow lovingly. "I love you too, Aang." He moved his head to kiss the exposed area of her chest, and then dosed off.

Truth be told, Katara didn't get much sleep that night. Aang snored horribly; occasionally Katara thought he must be drowning. When he wasn't snoring he was talking in his sleep.

"'_Tara . . ._" Aang would moan. He would thrash around for a bit, and then reach out for her. His hands would touch very inappropriate places, but Katara didn't have the heart to move his hands. If Aang wasn't bold enough to do this when he wasn't drunk or asleep, when would he do it?  
Aang's hand grew especially bold on her chest, and Katara moaned. She knew she would be getting no sleep tonight.

But to her surprise, she did. She only noticed it when she was woken up yet again, but this time by the sounds of someone throwing up. Katara sighed in sympathy and sat up, donning her robe. The retching only became louder, and Katara hurried into the washroom.

"Aang?" Katara asked quietly. If Aang was anything like Sokka when he was drunk, he wouldn't be too keen on loud noises.

A groan sounded, and Aang lifted his face out of the wash basin. "K-Katara . . ." he croaked. His face was flushed red with tear stains. Katara hurried to his side and patted his back.

"Shh, Aang, it'll be alright. How do you feel?" Aang just moaned and his head went back into the basin. Katara continued to rub soothing circles into his back as he heaved.

"I'm . . ." Aang panted between heaves, "Going . . . to kill . . . Sokka." Katara shushed him and waited for him to stop heaving.

When he was done, Katara sat him on the edge of the tub and turned the water on. "What are you doing?" Aang asked when she began to take off his pants.

"You're filthy, and I'm sure a bath will make you feel better." Aang tried to swat away the hands that were pulling his pants down, but Katara just slapped his wrist.

The pounding in Aang's head grew by the minute with the rising sun. "What happened last night?"

Katara idly bended the water as she spoke. "You came home late last night; entered my bedroom, and-"

"I didn't?" Aang asked, horrified.

"No, but you wanted to." Katara answered. Aang covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I'll never drink again!"

"It's fine." Katara reassured him. "And . . . I like the way you kissed me." She added sheepishly.

Aang still hand his face in his hands though, and began moaning in pain. "I can't believe myself."

"Aang, I forgive you. Now get in that tub and I'll give you a Healing session." Katara turned around as Aang stripped off the last piece of clothing he was wearing. He was in too much pain to care if Katara saw anything. The least it would do was make them even from what he did last night.

Katara sat on the edge of the tub and took Aang's head in her hands. She tried to keep her eyes from straying too far down his body; it was especially hard since the water was completely clear. The glow of Healing suffused her hands and she tried to relieve Aang's pounding head.

She knew she had done her job when Aang sighed in relief. Without the pain clouding his mind, Aang was suddenly very aware that he wasn't wearing anything. "Uh, Katara?"

"Mhm?" She asked. Her eyes were feasting on his well-muscled chest.

He voice was high and squeaky when he asked, "Can you, um, go . . .?"

Katara noticed that she had been staring at him for a while, and hastily turned around. "Sorry, Aang."

Aang's face turned red and he tried to cover himself. "N-no problem . . ." Katara hastily made her way out, but at the door she stopped and turned around.

"If you need anything, I'll be just in the other room." Katara didn't know what she meant by that. What was she offering?

Aang's face was slightly red as he nodded. "I'll be sure to."

Katara hesitated at the door, and stepped forward quickly. "What are you doing?" Aang asked, sinking further into the tub.

"What's the point of waiting if I'm already here?" Katara asked. She discarded her robe and went to stand by the bathtub.

"Katara -?" She quickly pulled her shift over her head. All she had on were her under wrappings. Aang gaped at her, and moved further under the water. "Katara, what do you think you're doing?"

"Aang, last night I realized how much I wanted you. I just didn't want you to miss out by forgetting." Her hands made her way to her chest bindings, but before she could unwrap it, Aang's hand was covering her own.

"What about marriage and a family?" Aang asked. If Katara was willing to lay with him, Spirits, he wasn't about to refuse for no reason, but she was acting strange.

"I will bare your children, Aang. But as you said yourself, we already are married in Air Nomad tradition." Katara slipped her leg into the bath, sighing as the warm water met her skin. She was nervous – incredibly nervous – but she wanted this. She wanted Aang.

"I said that?" He asked. He didn't even notice as the stepped fully into the tub.

"Yes, last night. I told you that you wouldn't remember." Katara said, her hands lightly tracing over the skin on his forehead.

It wasn't until then that he noticed their position. "Katara," he breathed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Katara promised, kissing him lightly. "I love you so much; I probably won't feel the pain." Aang looked in her eyes for a long moment, contemplating on whether or not to succumb to his hormones and love, or tell Katara to leave. But when Katara's slim legs wrapped around his waist, he completely discarded the idea of her leaving.

Katara's dark arms wrapped around his neck, and she gently kissed him. Not urgently, not hard, but still demanding. Aang's arms wrapped around her waist firmly, pulling her closer to him, very aware that he was naked.

Katara gasped against his lips, and deepened the kiss, sending a shudder through Aang. This was really about to happen –

"Hey, Katara, can I borrow you basin, mines full of –" Sokka's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER**?"

Aang yelped and his face turned bright red. Katara's cheeks were a dark pink, but she calmly turned to Sokka, and Aang wished she hadn't from the way her heat rubbed against his. "I'm helping Aang since you so kindly got him drunk off his shoes last night."

"Helping him?" Sokka yelled, throwing his hands up. "I don't recall two teenagers naked in a bathtub as the method for getting over a hangover!"

"I am a woman, Sokka, and I can decide what I want to do with my body. Or more likely _who_." Katara said defiantly, sticking her chin out.

Aang had never seen Sokka so flustered in his life. "But Aang isn't even 16 yet!"

"You're just jealous it took you till 16 to even get to 2nd base." Katara said. She turned back to Aang, and whispered in his ear, "I'm really sorry Sokka interrupted."

Aang shook his head, "No; it's fine."

Sokka was getting redder by the minute when Katara didn't move to get off Aang. "Well? Aren't you going to get up?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Katara said.

"Why not?" Sokka asked. "You're not already . . . one, yet?" He added, horrified.

"No, it's not that. It's just Aang here isn't dressed."

"So you're meaning to say he doesn't have anything on?" Sokka said, shocked. Katara nodded and Aang grew redder. "Get off of him _right now_!" He pulled out his boomerang and Aang paled.

"Sokka, really, I think we could just talk this over-" Aang began, but Sokka had already pulled Katara off of him, baring him to Sokka's rage.

Sokka pointed threateningly to Aang's member. "You ever touch my sister like that again before marriage; I promise you'll have nothing to do on your wedding night."

Aang gulped and nodded, and Sokka moved back. "Now get dressed. I know you like showing off, but jeez Aang." Aang thought his face was on fire, and Katara giggled beside him. Aang couldn't wait until he turned 16.


	28. Finale Kataang Kiss Old Times

_**A/N: **__**FINALLY!**_I'm sorry this took so long! I've been caught up in watching various anime's because my friend got me into them :P And this is pretty boring, but I thought it would be easy to write out something that happened, and add my own twist to it. ** I also got a lot of suggestions, but my email spazzed, so I didn't get to save them. If you suggested something, please re-send it to me ;D** And if anyone is reading my Merlin fanfic, it's on Hiatus, sorry :( And I'll try to be better about updating, but school's about to start back up, so . . . yeah.

Plus, I made this Kataang video, but youtube blocked it, so if you have a FB, please go to my page (www. facebook Freyaloves ) to watch it! It's called KATAANG - Slow Life :D

REVIEW & SUGGEST :DDD

* * *

"You all look great!" Aang smiled and began to walk outside, only pausing to pat Appa's nose. The sun was setting, casting a myriad of colors across the courtyard of the Jasmine Dragon. Aang went to stand by the railing, smiling softly at the sight. It wasn't long before he felt the soft vibrations of someone coming nearer, and wasn't surprised when it was Katara. Aang had come to a calm acceptance of their situation, and he wouldn't ask more from her, but he didn't think he'd have to.

Katara looked sideways at him, blushing. She also had come to an acceptance – less calm than Aangs' – that she loved him. And what better time to show him than now? The sun was a beautiful orange; Aang's robe a close second. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her, pulling him into a tight embrace. Aang returned it eagerly, smiling into her hair. They pulled back after a while and looked at the sunset.

Katara knew she had to do this now or she'd lose her nerve. She turned back to him, and Aang did the same. He knew how he felt about Katara, and he would take anything she would give him. They looked at each other, Aang with love, Katara with pride, and she slowly leaned into him.

Aang's heart sped up and his eyes closed. He slightly parted his lips as Katara's brushed his. Her hands held his jaw and she deepened the kiss. Aang kissed her back eagerly. He was only vaguely aware of the implications that he was kissing the girl of his dreams – that the girl of his dreams had kissed _him_. He was too caught up in the feel of her soft lips on his. Of course it wasn't the first time he had felt them, but this was definitely the first time they had ever kissed like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer together.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as Aang deepened the kiss even more. She tilted her head, wanting to be closer to Aang. Their lips melded together seamlessly, a perfect fit. Aang's arms tightened around her waist until there was almost no room between them. Katara sighed against his lips, which only made him kiss her harder.

This was how it was meant to be. They kissed until the sun set, only stopping to breathe. Katara knew that their relationship was probably going too fast, but with all the time that they could've been together, and the fact that Aang could've never come back piled up, they didn't want to be apart for a second more than necessary, and they weren't.

"Katara," Aang breathed as they parted again. His eyes were half lidded and glazed.

"Aang," she replied, cupping his jaw. "I love you."

Aang shivered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I love you too, Katara." He choked out. "So much." He rested his head on her shoulder and held onto her.

Katara held him, feeling a few tears fall down her cheeks. "I wish I had've told you sooner. I'm sorry, Aang."

"Don't be," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. He swallowed thickly. "You were just afraid. I understand."

Katara nodded, the tears coming down her cheeks faster. "I was. I was afraid you'd never come back, and you'd never know how I felt."

"But I did come back," Aang comforted. "And I know now. That's all that matters, right?" Katara nodded, fearing to speak. Aang gently pulled away from her. "Come on, we should get inside."

Katara nodded, and they began to walk back to the Jasmine Dragon. Before the got to the door though, Katara gently tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back to her, kissing him softly.

Aang blushed when they pulled away. "I could get used to that."

Katara smiled playfully. "Good, because you'll have to. I don't plan on being without you ever again."

Aang froze. "You really mean that?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, I do. Aang, I want to-"

"-Hey, you two! What are you doing outside, it's dark!" Sokka interrupted, opening the door. Aang's face turned bright red and Katara just sighed.

"Nothing, Sokka." Katara deadpanned.

"Good. That's how I like it." Sokka sounded pleased with himself. "Besides, you two have been making lovey-dovey faces for too long, and it's starting to give me the oogies."

"Oogies?" Katara said, incredulous. "What is that supposed to mean?" Aang smiled as they went into a familiar sibling banter. He knew it would probably be better to break them up before they woke up the whole Earth Kingdom, but there was something oddly comforting about hearing them argue. It was almost like old times.

_Old times_, Aang scoffed. _When did they become that? _


	29. Beard

_**A/N: **FINALLY! I'm sorry I've been so sporadic; school's about to start, and Tumblr has taken over my life :P If you want to follow me, I'm laurenkatmak .tumblr. com and I have a blog there :D My updates will probably be VERY sporadic, so I'm just warning you! And this will have two parts ;D_

* * *

"Maybe I should grow a beard?" Aang asked suddenly, scratching his already scruffy cheeks.

"Why would you want to do that, Aang?" Katara asked, stirring the pot of soup on the stove. "You're only 24."

"Well," he drawled, moving the wrap his arms around his wife. "Mainly because I _can_."

Katara chuckled and leaned against Aang, her head resting on his shoulder. "I don't know Aang. If you're planning on growing some long, unfashionable beard . . ." She trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't think I could be your wife anymore."

"C'mon, Katara," Aang pleaded, nuzzling her neck. "I bet if I had a beard I would look like a real Avatar. And I promise you'll have input on what it will look like."

Katara grimaced and tried to wiggle away from Aang's arms. "But when I kiss you it will get in the way!" When Aang's arms only tightened around her, and his cheek nuzzled hers fondly, she added, "Did you even shave this morning?"

"No," Aang admitted, pulling away. "But I'm serious, Katara. Even Sokka has a little goatee!"

"I _don't_ want to be reminded of my brother every time I look at you." Katara said firmly, turning back to her cooking.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that – maybe something that covers my chin, but is kept short?" Aang rubbed his chin again, deep in thought. "Do we have any ink?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, confused at his sudden change in topic. "Yeah, in the top drawer of the writing desk; where it always is."

Aang turned around to check for the ink, and smiled happily when he did. Before Katara could ask what he was doing, though, Aang had opened the bottle and began smearing it over his chin.

"What are you doing, Aang?" Katara yelled, attempting to take away the ink.

"I'm trying to see how to grow my beard!" Aang said happily. He smeared the ink along his jaw and on his chin; making only a thin line.

"Aang; that will stain!" She tried reaching for the bottle again, but Aang-being taller than her-easily evaded her reaching hands.

After scrambling after the bottle for a few more moments, Katara was forced to give up and return to her cooking. "Don't expect me to kiss you after this with _that_ on your face." She huffed.

"Aw, Katara, don't be like that!" Aang whined. "Look, I'm done!" He turned to Katara grinning, jutting his chin out. "What do you think?"

Katara frowned at Aang. The ink was smeared and dripping down his neck, but deep down Katara secretly liked what Aang had done. He looked more mature and imposing. "I . . . I kind of like it." She admitted.

Aang's grin only broadened. "Then I won't shave for a month!"

Katara sighed and stirred her soup. "Now go wash your face for supper."

"Yes ma'am," Aang agreed. He quickly stooped down to kiss Katara's neck.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, trying to hit him with her spoon but was too late and only saw the giggling Avatar's back retreating into their bedroom.


	30. Alone : Day 1 for Bromotions Week

_**A/N: **I feel like I've been gone forever! School is really killing me - I'd rather just stay home and write - but alas, it is not to be! Anyways, this is for the already passed Bromotions Week. I couldn't do it because of school, but I'm trying to get them all in now that it's calming down. _

_Oh! Plus I got a TUUMBLRRR XD I'm under laurenkatmak - so go follow me! I post a lot of fics there too :D_

* * *

Even though Bolin was often alone in those early years on the street, he never truly felt it until after they began probending. It didn't seem right – shouldn't he have felt lonely for his brother when he wasn't there? But all Bolin felt back then was worried and confused.

But now when things were finally looking up, and they spent almost all day together, Bolin was beginning to feel lonely. Was it because he missed their old life? Was being confined to a house making him miss the streets?

Sure, Bolin could go out whenever he wanted to. But he just didn't want to anymore. What was wrong with him? He was about to turn 16 – was that why he was feeling so moody lately; teenage angst?

Maybe because they had their first probending match coming up. Mako had seemed very distant since they started training; could that be the problem? Bolin admittedly didn't like this new competitive side to Mako – it made him seem too harsh.

So that was the problem. Mako wasn't acting like himself.

Bolin decided that he needed to have a talk with his brother. So when Mako came in from the power plant late that night, Bolin was still sitting up waiting for him.

"You still up?" Mako asked as he passed Bolin to go into the bathroom.

Bolin followed him to the door and replied, "Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Talk? Right now?" Mako replied, busing himself with taking off his dirtied clothes.

"Yeah, it's kinda important."

Mako sighed and stuck his head out the door, "This isn't perhaps about a girl, is it?"

"What? No!" Bolin replied honestly, emphasizing his words with a vigorous headshake. "Besides, I don't like anyone."

"Good," Mako said, returning into the bathroom. "I don't know if I could handle a hormonal you."

"Besides that," Bolin cut in, his cheeks slightly pink, "I wanted to talk about you, not me."

"Me?" Mako asked distractedly, turning on the shower.

"Yeah. You haven't been acting like you lately, and I was wondering if it's because of probending."

Mako made a face. "'Haven't been acting like myself'"? He quoted, jumping into the shower.

"You were never so competitive before." Bolin argued. "And now it's like you're so focused on probending that even though we see each other every day, we're so distant. I don't like it."

Bolin's words were partly warbled from the water rushes down his face. "Well, I'm sorry I'm just trying to make our dreams come true in the arena. If I wasn't competitive, how would we even stand a chance?"

Bolin leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "There's a point where it can get to be too much, Mako."

"We haven't even had our first match yet, Bolin!" Mako said defensively.

"Yeah, well." Bolin pouted. "I just feel alone now."

Mako sighed and stopped the shower. Maybe Bolin was right, maybe he was pushing him away. Mako grabbed a towel, and opened the door to see Bolin's back turned to him. "Look, I'm really sorry, Bo."

Bolin turned to his brother and smiled a little sadly. "Don't be. I guess I'm overreacting."

Mako smiled and ruffled Bolin's hair. "I promise I won't be as hard on you from here on out." Bolin wrinkled his nose and tried to push Mako's hand away. Mako laughed and pulled Bolin into a half hug. "Wanna go get some noodles?"

"Maybe after you put some clothes on," Bolin said, pushing out of his brother's grip and backing up a few steps.

"Oh, don't be modest." Mako said, waving his brother out of the way and walking into their shared bedroom.

"Well sorry some of us think walking around the house naked is inappropriate!" Bolin said to the closed door. He heard his brother's laugh a little while later.

Bolin smiled, maybe he wasn't so alone after all.


	31. Kataang Fluff

_**A/N: **__Just a short, fluffly Kataang piece after the finale and before The Promise._

The day was unnaturally warm in the Fire Nation. Granted, this time of the year everyday was warm. But today …  
The Gaang, with their new members Suki and Mai, had congregated outside in the vain hope that they could find relief under the shady trees of the Fire Nation Palace. Toph was laying across a large rock she had earthbended while Mai and Zuko were sitting under a bright red umbrella, leaning on each other and glaring at the sun. Sokka and Suki were resting against the cool bark of a birch tree, holding hands and smiling at each other when Sokka wasn't glaring at Aang and Katara.  
The couple in question were lying in the grass; Aang's head lying comfortably in Katara's lap. This might have been the source of Sokka's glares, and his indignant squeaks whenever Katara tenderly stroked Aang's brow. Suki would laugh at Sokka and gently turn his head away, letting the new couple have some much needed quiet time.  
It had been almost two weeks since the Fire Lord - or the self proclaimed _Phoenix Lord _had been defeated, and almost a whole week since Aang and Katara had officially became a couple. Everyone had publicly congratulated them - Mai and Zuko a little less enthusiastically - except for Sokka. Later that night he had pulled Aang away from the rest of the group for a little 'manly talk', and threatened his life if he _ever _hurt his little sister. Aang of course had assured him that he would _never_ hurt Katara. Ever. Sokka had huffed and gruffly congratulated him, pulling him into a brotherly hug afterwards. But even though he had said he was okay with it, Sokka still didn't like watching his sister and Aang get all lovey-dovey.  
Aang and Katara were still in that awkward phase in their relationship much to Sokka's annoyance. (And relief.) Sometimes it seemed they would never leave it. But today, in this heat, they could have cared less that they were half naked and laying on each other. The heat was just too oppressive (and a good excuse.)  
Aang didn't mind the added heat of Katara's lap much, to be honest. He rather liked it and thought it was very … comforting. Plus, he was a 13 year old boy and wouldn't give up the chance to be this close to his girlfriend.  
_Girlfriend,_ Aang thought dreamily. He still couldn't believe it, no matter how many times Katara kissed him to remind him. (And maybe he was just doing it for the kisses.) But the fact that the girl he had been pining over for half a year was in love with him too … Aang's smile widened.  
Katara laughed at the dreamy look that crossed Aang's face. "What?" he asked, half sitting up to look at Katara.  
"Nothing," Katara assured him, pushing his shoulder down playfully so he was lying back in her lap.  
He lied back without resistance, but still had a slight pout on his face. He looked up at Katara through his lashes. "Then why were you laughing?" He asked innocently.  
Katara smiled at him and smoothed her hand across his brow. "You just looked so … peaceful. It made me happy."  
Aang's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Oh." Katara's fingers were lightly tracing the arrow on his forehead, effectively distracting him. "It's really hot out here."  
"Yeah." Katara drawled out, distracted herself.  
"Your hands are warm." Aang said simply, closing his eyes and suddenly feeling very sleepy.  
"Does that bother you?" Katara asked worriedly, ready to remove her hands in an instant.  
"No … it feels really nice." Aang hummed and turned over onto his side. Katara smiled and continued to lovingly trace his arrow. She let her hand trace down his back until it reached the scar he had received from Azula. Sudden memories of Aang dying filled her mind, and she shivered.  
"You okay?" Aang asked sleepily.  
"Yeah, fine." Katara murmured. "Aang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Aang smiled and grabbed Katara's hand, turning over her palm and kissing it. "I love you too." Then he resumed his position and fell asleep to Katara stroking his back.


	32. Beast in Air, Beast in Water

**_A/N: _**_So I should be updating my Merlin fic (SEASON 5 IS JKHDSJKHDSJKHK) and i should be doing my HW, but . . .  
Kataang always wins.  
So here's this spur of the moment fanfic, inspired by Beast in Air, Beast in Water by Snowmine._

* * *

__ "Have you ever seen the exact moment when water stops being water and becomes air?" Aang asked me one day. He had had his head down all day, a furrow in his brow telling me he was pondering on something. I had asked him if he needed to talk, but he refused. For him to ask me this now caught me off guard.

"No. . .?" I frowned, searching my memory of seeing water become air. I found nothing that made since. "I'm sure you could ask Sokka and he'd know."

Aang shook his head and mumbled, "No, that's okay."

My confused frown grew. "Aang, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"About?" I prompted.

He shrugged. "I don't know, us, I guess."

I smiled a little. "Are they good thoughts?"

"I don't know. Tell me something, Katara?"

"Sure."

"Would two opposite benders have non-benders if they had children?"

My cheeks flushed. "I-I'm not sure . . . they might be able to have benders from whatever element they wield . . . but it's a possibility they would have a non-bender. Why do you ask?"

Aang shrugged again. "I'm almost 15, Katara. The White Lotus, Council of Five, and other 'organizations for the better of the world' keep on telling me it's time to settle down and 'repopulate my race'."

"At _15_?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "The White Lotus is more lenient about that, but the others . . they keep reminding me that I am technically _115_."

"Aang," I whispered, moving to touch his shoulder gently.

"I don't want to put that burden on you, Katara, because you and me are both the same. Given the chance, we'd want to be free."

I shook my head. "I _am _free with you Aang."

He smiled ruefully. "Tell me that you long for me; share all of my troubles."

"'You and me are both the same - given the chance we'd both want to be free'." I quoted him. I wrapped my arms around his broadening shoulders. "I love you Aang, more than anything. I want to have your children, I do."

Aang finally smiled, hopefully. "Even if I make you feel like a baby-machine?"

I laughed. "Haven't I ever told you I _love _children? And haven't I ever told you that I love _you _too? I don't mind Aang, really."

His smile became watery and he tenderly brushed a strand of hair from my cheek. "I love you Katara, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Aang." I whispered. I reached up on my tiptoes and tenderly kissed him.

His arms wrapped around me and anchored me to him, deepening the kiss. When we pulled away, the air was still and our eyes were bright. I smiled at him, and feeling the urge, I compulsively rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt more than heard his quick intake of breath, but then his arms were back around me and we began to rock back and forth gently.

Aang rested his chin on the top of my head and began to hum a quiet melody. I turned my head so that it was facing his neck and pressed my cheek against his skin, feeling the vibrations from his song. When he stopped humming to kiss my head, I picked up the tune. I felt him chuckle and I smiled, pressing into his body.

I could feel his heartbeat pick up and I looked up at him. He licked his lips nervously and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything okay?"

"It's just . . . we haven't held each other like this in a long time."

"Forgetting how to breathe with a girl hugging you?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled crookedly, nodding. "Maybe just a little bit."

"Do you remember . ." Aang began quietly, whispering in my ear, " . . . that time when you said you saw our future?"

"I'll never forget."

"What did you see?" Aang asked, his voice a hopeful gust of air tickling my ear.

"I saw us, older, and with a child. _Our child._" I whispered back. And before I could blink Aang was kissing me passionately and I couldn't breathe. Didn't want to. I just wanted Aang.


	33. Awkward

**_A/N:_**_ It's been awhile! I've just had a super hectic life lately with going to the hospital, homework, and art class. The next two chapters will be ones I was requested by an anonymous person. I hope you all enjoy! _

_**REVIEW SUGGESTIONS!**_

* * *

**__**"Ah..." Korra grumbled loudly. Her airbending was short and choppy, making her aggravated. She continued to go through the motions though, even if she couldn't control the air. Finally she just stopped and sat down, huffing. "This sucks!"

"Korra," Tenzin reprimanded gently, "you must be patient."

"It's not airbending that's making me frustrated!" Korra defended. She added quietly, "It's Mako.." then laid back onto her back, sighing.

"Mako?" Tenzin asked innocently. Sadly though, he knew where this was going, but didn't want to be a part of it. To change the subject, he added, "I wonder where Pema is..."

Ignoring his last statement, Korra said, "I just don't get it! I thought that when Mako and I got together ever thing would just . . . _work out, _you know? But everything is _so awkward _between us! It's annoying!"

Tenzin swallowed and fiddled with his cloak before saying, "You know, I really don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this Korra." Tenzin slowly got onto his feet. "Why don't you meditate on your problem?"

"Ugh." Korra groaned in long-suffering, but regardless, sat up and took on her meditating position.

Seeing Korra focusing so hard brought a slight smile to Tenzin's face, but he left before it could grow. He _definitely _didn't want to have to deal with teenage problems. Tenzin feared he'd have enough of that in a few years.

Korra didn't notice him leaving. She just focused all her might on her problem, and how to solve it. She saw in her mind's eye various scenes of when Mako would be awkward - like when they were kissing and Korra would run her hands up and down his chest. He would gasp and pull away, chest heaving. Or when he didn't pull away but began to awkwardly grope around her body . . . they were all choppy around each other, with almost robotic movements. Korra hated it. She wanted a smooth relationship with Mako, not a blushing, fumbling puppy love.

After about what seemed like 20 minutes, Korra opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in the Spirit World. She almost screamed when she heard in a deep and oddly familiar voice, "I was wondering when you'd open your eyes." It was Aang, sitting calmly before her in traditional Air Nomad clothes on what seemed to be some odd sort of stone, smiling gently.

"Aang? What am I doing here?" Korra asked, slightly panicked.

"I can only guess that your subconscious drew you here." Aang said gently. His voice was so gentle and mellow that Korra instantly relaxed. "What I need to ask you is why did your subconscious draw you here?"

Korra blushed slightly and asked, "It's just . . . was it ever awkward for you and Katara?"

Aang's brow knit. "What do you mean?"

Korra contemplated telling Aang everything, and on a whim took a deep breath and said, "When I'm with Mako and we're kissing we always get stuck in this awkward phase between doing more 'our age' stuff and just kissing. It feels like we're just not moving at all in our relationship . . ."

Aang nodded seriously. "Ah, I see." He rose to his feet. "I've been in your shoes before." Korra raised her eyebrows. "Well, um, not _physically, _I've only been in Kyoshi's shoes before..." Korra's eyebrows raised even more. "It was only one time!"

Korra smiled and shook her head, rising to her feet. "Let me guess: you were the awkward guy?"

Aang smile sheepishly. "I _was _the awkward guy. What I am about to show you might be useful in your relationship with Mako."

"Wait, what-"

* * *

_ The room was dimly lit, a musky scent pervading it. It was heavily decorated; plush red carpets, lush blood-red curtains, and dark maroon walls. In fact, everything seemed to be a shade of red. She was about to call out to Aang and ask them where they were when very abruptly Korra realized two people were on the bed furiously making-out. One of those people happened to be the previous Avatar, albeit much younger, with the unmistakable Southern Waterbender. _

_ Korra was dumbstruck. Katara look so . . . beautiful. Even in Aang's lap, sweaty and panting, Korra could still see the power, strength, and benevolence of the Master Waterbender. She was in awe of this younger Katara. And it was no different with Aang. Korra judged him to be around 16; his face was losing it's soft edge, his jaw line more defined. Moving a little to the left, Korra could clearly see the Avatar's exposed chest, and was pleasantly surprised to find it even muscled. _

'I looked good in my past life...' _Korra thought appreciatively. But she still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was watching something very private and personal. It made her feel awkward._

_ Korra could tell things were heating up between the two. Katara was aggressively kissing Aang, and from Korra's perspective, she could see the waterbender take Aang's tongue between her teeth, then lightly suck on it. Aang squirmed and gasped out her name. His hands were hovering over her chest, but he seemed too unsure of himself and instead set his hands onto her shoulders. Korra could tell Katara was very unhappy about this._

_ "Aang," she said quietly, pulling away from his lips but keeping their foreheads together. "Aang, please..."_

_ "What Katara . . . what do you want me to do . . ." He was desperately out of breath, and Korra could tell it was his hormones talking, not himself. _

_ "Touch me . . ." Katara whispered lustfully. She picked up Aang's hand and placed it gently on her breast. Korra was now officially very uncomfortable._

_ The scene changed very quickly. Korra was now in a shaded alcove with a slightly younger Aang and Katara. They were kissing, granted not as passionately as they were . . or would? Korra shook her head. She was trying to figure out why Aang was showing her this. _

_ "Katara . . . you're my forever girl." Aang mumbled against her lips. Korra nearly burst out laughing, but had a feeling Aang could see her, so she thought wisely against it. _

_ Korra soon found out she didn't need to, because Katara laughed instead. "Aang, that's so . . . cute!"_

_ A (what Korra thought him to be) 14 year old Aang blushed furiously. "What?"_

_ Katara pulled further away from Aang's tight grip on her waist. He hurriedly loosened up. Katara twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Aang, that was really sweet and all . . . but it was_ so cheesy!_" _

_ "Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head in shame._

_ A look of pity crossed Katara's face, and she quickly brought Aang's eyes back to her. "It's was cheesy," she clarified, "but I loved it." Then they were kissing again._

* * *

The scene disappeared and Korra was once again where she had first met Aang. The man himself was sitting in front of her, a sad nostalgic look on his face.

"So why exactly did you show me memories of you and Katara making-out?" Korra asked, and to her surprise, the man's ears turned pink!

"Well, um, I thought it would help you discover how Mako might feel when you two get intimate."

Korra nodded pensively. "Hmm, maybe . . . I'll definitely consider it." Aang nodded also and they fell into a thick silence. After a while, Korra asked quietly, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Everyday," Aang answered. "The hardest part is knowing that even when we're reunited, Katara's destiny is to be reincarnated. We really don't have forever." His voice was hollow, and his eyes looked distant. "I wish I could have given her forever."

Korra impulsively reached over to cover Aang's hand. "You two have had more love in one lifetime than most people could ever hope for. It's beautiful, really."

Smiling, Aang patted her hand and stood. "I think it's time you go back."

"Do you want me to send a message?" Aang debated this, then smiled and leaned down to whisper into Korra's ear. "Okay, I will."

* * *

Regardless to say, Mako and Korra were never awkward with each other again.


End file.
